Beautiful Disaster (CHANBAEK)
by pcydelight27
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang baik, Dia tidak minum atau menyumpah. Baekhyun percaya bahwa dia sudah punya cukup jarak dari kegelapan masa lalunya, tapi... ketika ia tiba di kampus dengan sahabatnya, jalan yang akan menjadi awal yang baru untuknya dengan cepat dihadang oleh seseorang. {REMAKE STORY} GS for UKE CHANBAEK!KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR UKE**

**Bab 1A : Peringatan (Red Flag)**

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini seolah-olah berteriak kalau aku tidak pantas untuk berada di sini. Tangga mulai bergetar, orang-orang gaduh berdesakan, udara bercampur dengan bau keringat, darah, dan jamur. Suara-suara menjadi tidak jelas terdengar ketika mereka meneriakkan satu angka dan nama berulang-ulang, tangan bergerak-gerak di udara, saling bertukar uang dan berkomunikasi dengan gerakan tubuh di tengah kebisingan. Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan, dan  
sahabatku mengikuti di belakang.

"Simpan uangmu, Baekhyun!" kata Kyungsoo padaku. Senyumnya yang lebar bersinar meskipun ditempat yang redup.

"Tetap berdekatan! Semua akan lebih buruk ketika acara di mulai!" Kai berteriak di tengah kebisingan. Kyungsoo memegang tangannya dan tanganku ketika Kai menuntun kita melewati kerumunan orang.

Suara keras dari pengeras suara membelah udara yang penuh dengan asap. Suaranya  
mengejutkanku, dan aku melompat kaget, sambil melihat ke arah asal suara. Seorang pria berdiri di atas kursi kayu, sambil memegang segepok uang di satu tangan dan memegang pengeras suara di tangan yang satunya. Dia memegang pengeras suara itu di depan mulutnya.

"Selamat datang di acara 'pertumpahan darah'! Kalau kalian mencari Economic one-oh-one, kalian berada di tempat yang salah, teman! Jika kalian mencari The Circle, ini adalah Mekkah-nya! Namaku Kyuhyun, aku yang membuat peraturan-peraturannya dan yang mengadakan acara ini. Pertaruhan berakhir ketika penantang memasuki arena, dilarang memegang dan membantu para petarung, tidak boleh mengganti taruhan, dan tidak boleh melewati batas arena. Jika kalian melanggar peraturan ini, kalian akan dipukuli dan dilempar keluar tanpa uang kalian! Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian, Ladies! Jadi jangan coba-coba melanggar sistem, boys!  
Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga, Kyuhyun!" dia berteriak kepada MC, sangat jelas dia tidak setuju dengan kata-kata yang dipilih temannya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Dengan memakai cardigan wol pink dan anting mutiara, aku merasa seperti guru sekolah di pantai Normandia. Aku berjanji pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi nanti, tapi ketika tiba di sini aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memegang tangannya erat-erat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku dalam bahaya, tapi dengan berada di basement bersama 50 atau lebih mahasiswa yang mabuk, kecenderungan besar mungkin terjadi perkelahian,  
aku sedikit tidak percaya kalau kita akan keluar tanpa terluka. 

Setelah Kyungsoo bertemu Kai di orientasi mahasiswa/i baru, dia sering menemani Kai ke acara ini yang diadakan di basement yang berbeda di daerah sekitar Universitas Eastern. Setiap acara diadakan di tempat yang berbeda dan dirahasiakan hingga sejam sebelum pertarungan mulai. Karena aku selalu berada di lingkungan yang lebih 'jinak', aku tercengang mengetahui tentang dunia bawah tanah Eastern; tapi Kai mengetahui itu sebelum masuk ke Universitas Eastern.

Chanyeol, teman sekamar dan sepupu Kai, mengikuti pertarungan pertamanya tujuh bulan sebelumnya. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, Chanyeol digosipkan sebagai lawan paling mematikan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat selama 3 tahun dia mengadakan The Circle. Memulai tingkat keduanya, Chanyeol jadi tak terkalahkan. Chanyeol dan Kai dengan mudah membayar sewa dan tagihan-tagihan mereka karena selalu menang taruhan. Kyuhyun memegang pengeras suaranya lagi, teriakan dan gerakan meningkat menjadi kegelisahan.  
"Malam ini kita punya penantang baru! Bintang gulat di Eastern, Kris Wu!"  
Sorak sorai bergema, dan orang-orang terbagi menjadi dua seperti Laut Merah ketika Kris memasuki arena. Lingkaran arena kosong, dan semua orang bersiul, mencemooh, dan mengejek si penantang. Dia melompat ke atas ke bawah, dan menggoyangkan lehernya ke belakang dan ke depan; wajahnya tampak keras dan focus. Orang-orang terdiam karena suara raungan, lalu tanganku menutupi telingaku ketika musik berbunyi dari speaker besar di seberang ruangan.

"Petarung kita selanjutnya tidak perlu diperkenalkan, tapi karena dia membuat aku takut, jadi aku tetap akan memperkenalkan dia! Takutilah, boys, dan buka dalaman kalian, ladies! Ini dia, Chanyeol 'Mad Dog' Park!"  
Suara bergemuruh ketika Chanyeol muncul di pintu. Dia masuk, telanjang dada, santai dan tak terpengaruh oleh keributan yang ada. Dia berjalan memasuki arena seperti orang yang sedang menuju kantornya. Ototnya yang tak berlemak meregang di bawah kulitnya yang bertato saat dia beradu tinju dengan Kris. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kris, dan si pegulat itu berusaha keras untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tegasnya.

Kris berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan mereka saling menatap langsung pada mata masing-masing. Ekspresi Kris sangat mematikan, Chanyeol terlihat agak geli melihatnya. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah, dan Kyuhyun membunyikan terompet. Kris mengambil posisi bertahan dan Chanyeol menyerang. Aku berjinjit karena tidak bisa melihat, bergerak ke kanan kiri agar dapat melihat pertarungan dengan lebih baik. Aku terus naik, bergeser melewati orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak. Aku tersikut dan ditabrak, terpental ke depan dan ke belakang seperti pin bola. Kepala Kris dan Chanyeol mulai terlihat, jadi aku terus menerobos ke depan. Ketika aku tepat di depan arena,Kris memegang Chanyeol dan bermaksud untuk melemparnya ke bawah. Waktu Kris membungkuk,Chanyeol menendangkan lututnya ke wajah Kris. Sebelum Kris bisa berdiri tegak, Chanyeol menonjok wajah Kris yang sudah berdarah berulang kali. Ada tangan yang menarikku hingga aku tersentak ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" tanya Kai

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dari belakang sana!" sahutku. 

Aku berbalik tepat ketika Kris terkena pukulan keras. Chanyeol berbalik, dan untuk sesaat aku piker dia telah menghindari beberapa pukulan, tapi dia berhasil memutar dan memukulkan sikunya tepat ke hidung Kris. Darah menyiprat mengenai wajahku, dan berceceran di bagian depan cardiganku. Kris jatuh ke lantai beton dengan suara gedebuk yang keras. Untuk sesaat ruangan sunyi senyap. Kyuhyun melemparkan kain merah ke arah tubuh Kris yang lemah, dan orang-orang mukai bersorak. Uang berpindah tangan sekali lagi, dan ekspresi orang-orang terbagi dua, ada yang bangga dan ada yang frustrasi. Aku terdorong kesana kemari oleh orang-orang yang baru masuk dan yang akan keluar. Kyungsoo memanggil namaku dari suatu tempat di belakang, tapi aku lebih terpesona pada noda merah yang membekas di dadaku hingga pinggang. Sepasang sepatu boot berat berjalan ke arahku, mengalihkan perhatianku ke lantai. Mataku bergerak ke atas; melihat celana jeans yang ada noda darahnya, otot perut yang terpahat dengan indah, telanjang dada, dadanya bertato dan basah oleh keringat, dan akhirnya sepasang mata coklat yang hangat. Aku terdorong dari belakang, dan Chanyeol menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh ke depan.

"Hey, mundur!" Chanyeol mengernyit, mendorong semua orang yang ada di sekitarku. Ekspresi wajahnya yang keras mencair menjadi senyuman ketika dia melihat bajuku kemudian mengelap wajahku dengan handuk "Maafkan soal ini, Peogen!"  
Kyuhyun menepuk belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Ayo, Mad Dog! Ada sejumlah uang yang harus diambil!"

Matanya terus memandangku. "Sayang sweaternya, padahal itu terlihat bagus dipakai olehmu." Detik berikutnya dia ditelan kerumunan fansnya, menghilang secepat dia datang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?" Kyungsoo berteriak padaku sambil menarik tanganku. "Aku datang kesini untung melihat pertarungan kan?" aku tersenyum.  
"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berada di sini, Baekhyun," Kai mengomel.  
"Begitu juga Kyungsoo." kataku. "Dia tidak mencoba loncat ke dalam arena!" dia mengernyit. "Ayo kita pergi." Kyungsoo tersenyum padaku dan mengelap wajahku.

"Kau sangat menyusahkan, Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, Aku sangat sayang padamu!" Dia memeluk leherku,kemudian kami berjalan menuju tangga dan keluar di udara malam.  
Kyungsoo mengikuti ke kamar asramaku, dan menyeringai ke arah teman sekamarku, Xiumin. Aku langsung membuka Cardiganku yang penuh noda darah, dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Ih menjijikkan. Kalian memang dari mana?" Xiumin bertanya dari atas tempat tidurnya.  
Aku memandang Kyungsoo yang mengangkat bahunya, "Mimisan. Kau belum pernah melihat hidung mimisan Baekhyun yang terkenal?" Xiumin membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Oh, kau akan melihatnya." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, HPku berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo selalu mengirim SMS setelah kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "Menginap di tempat Kai. Sampai bertemu besok, Ring Queen."  
Aku melirik Xiumin yang sedang memperhatikanku seakan-akan hidungku akan menyemburkan darah setiap saat.

"Kyungsoo hanya bercanda." kataku. Xiumin mengangguk acuh tak acuh, kemudian memandangi buku yang berantakan di atas tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan mandi dulu." kataku sambil mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandiku. "Aku akan memberitahu media." kata Xiumin tanpa ekspresi, sambil menunduk. Keesokan harinya, Kai dan Kyungsoo bergabung denganku saat makan siang. Aku bermaksud untuk duduk sendirian, tapi ketika para mahasiswa menuju cafeteria, semua kursi di sekitarku terisi,  
baik oleh teman perkumpulannya Kai atau anak tim football. Beberapa dari mereka ada di tempat pertarungan kemarin, tapi tidak ada yang membahas pengalamanku di dekat arena.

"Kai," panggil seseorang. Kai mengangguk, Kyungsoo dan aku berpaling untuk melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi diujung meja. Dia diikuti oleh dua wanita pirang seksi yang memakai kaos seragam Sigma Kappa. Salah seorangnya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan yang satu lagi duduk di sebelahnya, sambil memainkan kaos Chanyeol dengan jarinya."Aku rasa aku muntah sedikit di dalam mulutku." Kyungsoo bergumam.  
Si pirang yang di pangkuan Travis melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, "Aku mendengar itu, dasar pelacur!" Kyungsoo mengambil rotinya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja sehingga hampir mengenai wajahperempuan pirang itu. Sebelum perempuan itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol menarik lututnya sehingga perempuan itu jatuh ke bawah.

"Aduh!" dia menjerit, sambil memandang Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo adalah temanku. Silahkan mencari pangkuan lain, Jess" "Chanyeol!" dia merengek, berusaha berdiri.  
Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian pada piringnya, mengacuhkan dia. Perempuan itu melihat pada temannya dan mendengus, kemudian mereka pergi sambil berpegangan tangan. Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, kemudian melahap makanannya lagi. Saat itulah aku melihat luka kecil di pelipisnya. Chanyeol dan Kai saling memandang, kemudian dia mulai mengobrol dengan salah seorang dari tim football yang ada dihadapannya. Meskipun meja makan mulai sepi, aku, Kyungsoo, dan Kai terus membicarakan rencana kami  
untuk akhir minggu ini. Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi, tapi kemudian berhenti di dekat meja tempat kami berada.

"Apa?" Kai bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak, mengangkat tangannya ke telinga. Aku mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Chanyeol selama mungkin tapi ketika aku melihat ke atas, dia sedang memandangku. "Kau tahu dia kan, sahabatnya Kyungsoo? Dia bersama kami kemarin," Kai menjelaskan. Chanyeol tersenyum padaku yang menurutku itu adalah salah satu ekspresinya yang sangat mempesona. Dia mengalirkan seks dan sikap memberontaknya melalui suara, rambut coklat, dan  
tangannya yang bertato, dan aku mendelik padanya saat dia berusaha menggodaku.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersahabat, Kyung?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Sejak SMP." jawabnya, sambil tersenyum ke arahku. "Apakah kau lupa, Chanyeol? Kau telah merusak sweaternya." "Aku sudah merusak banyak sweater." "Iiiiihh," aku bergumam.  
Chanyeol memutar kursi kosong dan kemudian duduk di sebelahku, meletakkan tangannya di depannya. "Jadi kau adalah si Pigeon ya?" "Bukan" aku membentak, "Aku punya nama." Dia tampak kagum dengan cara aku memperlakukannya, yang malah membuat aku semakin kesal.

"Jadi? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Aku memakan potongan apel terakhirku, mengacuhkannya. "Kalau begitu, Pigeon saja ya," dia mengangkat bahunya.  
Aku melirik Kyungsoo, lalu melihat ke arah Chanyeol "Aku sedang makan nih."  
Chanyeol tetap santai menanggapi perlakuanku, "Namaku Chanyeol, Travis Park."  
Aku mendelik lagi, "Aku tahu kau siapa."  
"Tahu ya?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat alisnya yang terluka.  
"Jangan senang dulu. Sulit untuk tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu saat 50 orang mabuk meneriakkan namamu."  
Chanyeol duduk lebih tegak, "Aku sering mengalami hal itu." Aku mendelik lagi, dan Chanyeol cekikikan. "Apakah kau punya penyakit kedut?"  
"Apa?"  
"Penyakit kedut, matamu selalu bergerak memutar," dia tertawa lagi ketika aku membelalak.  
"Tapi itu sepasang mata yang indah kok," dia berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.  
"Apa warnanya? Abu-abu?"  
Aku memandangi piringku, membiarkan rambut panjang warna caramelku menjadi seperti tirai yang membatasi kita. Aku tidak menyukai apa yang aku rasakan saat dia sangat dekat. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka, sejumlah wanita yang akan tersipu ketika dia datang. Aku tidak mau dia memberikan efek seperti itu padaku sama sekali.  
"Jangan coba-coba, Chanyeol. Dia sudah seperti saudara perempuanku," Kyungsoo memperingatkan.  
"Sayang," Kai berkata, "Kau baru saja melarang Chanyeol, sekarang dia tidak akan berhenti."  
"Kau bukan tipenya," dia melindungi. Chanyeol pura-pura tersinggung "Aku tipe semua orang!" Aku melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum.  
"Ah, akhirnya tersenyum, aku bukan seorang bajingan busuk ternyata". Dia mengedipkan satu matanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Pidge." Dia berjalan mengitari meja dan membungkuk ke telinga Kyungsoo.  
Kai melemparkan kentang goreng ke arah sepupunya. "Jauhkan bibirmu dari telinga pacarku, Chan!"

"Memperluas jaringan! Aku sedang memperluas jaringan!" Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan tangan di atas dengan wajah polosnya. Beberapa perempuan lain lagi mengikuti di belakangnya, cekikikan dan menggerak-gerakkan jari di rambut mereka untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka, dan mereka  
hampir menjerit kegirangan. Kyungsoo tertawa. "Oh, tidak. Kau dalam bahaya,Bakhyun." "Apa yang dia bisikkan?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.  
"Dia ingin kau agar mengajak Baekhyun ke apartement, ya kan?" Kai berkata. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau adalah wanita yang cerdas, Baekhyun. Aku beritahu dari sekarang, jika nanti kau mulai percaya omong kosongnya dan ternyata dia membuatmu marah, kau jangan melampiaskannya padaku atau Kyungsoo, mengerti?"  
Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, Kai. Apa aku kelihatan seperti Barbie kembar tadi?" "Dia tidak akan menyukainya," Kyungsoo meyakinkan Kai sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Ini bukan masalah pertamaku, Dear. Apakah kau tahu berapa kali dia mengacaukan hubunganku karena dia meniduri sahabatnya? Karena tiba-tiba berkencan denganku menjadi seperti lebih memilih musuh daripada teman! Ingat ya, Baekhyun!" dia menatapku, "Jangan melarang Kyungsoo untuk datang ke apartemen atau berkencan denganku hanya karena kau percaya semua omong kosongnya Chanyeol. Anggap kau sudah diperingati ya."  
"Tidak perlu tapi aku menghargai pemberitahuannya," kataku. Aku mencoba meyakinkan Kai dengan senyuman, tapi dia merasa tidak yakin karena sudah bertahun-tahun mengalami hal yang sama, terluka karena kelakuan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Kai, sedangkan aku memasuki kelas soreku. Aku memicingkan sebelah mataku karena silau oleh sinar matahari, sambil memegang tali ranselku. Eastern sangat sesuai dengan yang apa aku harapkan; dari ruang kelasnya yang lebih kecil, hingga tidak adanya satu orang pun yang kenal siapa dia. Ini adalah awal yang baru bagiku; akhirnya aku bisa berjalan kemanapun tanpa ada orang yang berbisik-bisik karena mengetahui siapa aku—atau mereka pikir mereka tahu—semua tentang masa laluku. Aku tidak  
berbeda dengan semua yang bermata lebar, bekerja keras untuk masuk kelas; tidak ada yang menatap, tidak ada gosip, tidak ada rasa kasihan atau penilaian. Hanya ilusi yang aku ingin mereka lihat; memakai Kasmir, tidak ada omong kosong tentang Byun Baekhyun. Aku menaruh tas ranselku di lantai, dan duduk di kursi, membungkuk untuk mengambil laptopku dari dalam tas. Ketika aku duduk lagi untuk menaruhnya di atas meja, Chanyeol baru duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Bagus. Kau bisa membuatkan catatan untukku," dia berkata padaku. Dia menggigit pulpennya dan tersenyum, tidak diragukan lagi sangat mempesona. Aku memandang dengan rasa jijik padanya. "Bahkan kau tidak mengambil mata kuliah ini."  
"Aku mengambil mata kuliah ini kok. Biasanya aku duduk di atas sana." dia berkata sambil mengangguk ke arah tempat duduk paling atas. Sekelompok kecil perempuan memandangiku, dan aku melihat kursi yang kosong di tengah-tengah mereka.  
"Aku tidak akan membuat catatan untukmu", aku berkata sambil menyalakan laptop.  
Chanyeol membungkuk sangat dekat padaku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di pipiku.

"Maaf, apakah aku pernah menyinggungmu?" Aku menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku. "Lalu apa masalahmu?" Aku menahan suaraku agar tetap pelan. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu. Kau harus menyerah sekarang." Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya sebelum dia berkata "Aku belum mengajakmu untuk tidur  
denganku," matanya melayang ke atas memandangi atap kelas seperti sedang berfikir, "Iya kan?"  
"Aku tidak seperti Barbie kembar tadi atau kelompok kecilmu di atas sana," aku berkata sambil melihat sekilas ke arah mereka yang di belakangku. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tatomu, ataupun kelakuanmu yang seperti anak kecil, atau ketidakacuhanmu yang dipaksakan. Jadi kau bias menghentikan semua usahamu, oke?"  
"Ok, Pigeon." Dia tampak tidak kesal sedikitpun atas perlakuan kasarku. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut Kyungsoo malam ini?" Aku menyeringai atas ajakannya, tapi dia malah semakin mendekat. "Aku tidak berusaha untuk 'menangkapmu'. Aku cuma ingin hang out."  
"'Menangkapku'? Bagaimana kau bisa menarik wanita untuk tidur denganmu kalau caramu berbicara seperti ini?" Tawa Chanyeol meledak, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mampir saja ya nanti. Aku bahkan tidak akan menggodamu, aku janji."  
"Akan aku pertimbangkan."  
Prof. Chaney masuk, dan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Masih terlihat senyuman di wajahnya, membuat lesung pipinya semakin jelas. Semakin dia tersenyum, semakin ingin aku membencinya, padahal itu yang membuat membencinya menjadi tidak mungkin.

"Siapa yang bisa menjawab Presiden mana yang istrinya juling dan bermuka jelek?" Chaney bertanya. "Kau harus mencatat itu," Chanyeol berbisik. "Aku membutuhkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan di job interviews. "Sssshh," kataku sambil tetap mengetik.  
Chanyeol menyeringai dan santai di kursinya. Setelah sejam berlalu, dia bolak-balik mendekat dan menatap monitorku sambil sekali-kali menguap. Aku berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi dan mengacuhkannya, tapi kedekatan dan otot kekarnya membuat semua itu menjadi sulit. Dia memainankan gelang kulit di pergelangan tangannya hingga saatnya Chaney membubarkan kelas. Aku bergegas keluar kelas menuju lorong. Ketika aku merasa sudah aman, tiba-tiba Chanyeol Park muncul di sebelahku.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" dia bertanya sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Perempuan bertubuh kecil berambut coklat melangkah ke arahku dan Chanyeol. Matanya lebar dan berharap. "Hai,Chanyeol," dia menyapa dengan riang, sambil memainkan rambutnya. Aku berhenti berjalan, menghindar dari suaranya yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil kemudian berjalan memutar ke belakangnya. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di asrama di Gedung Morgan, sedang mengobrol dengan temannya tapi tidak dengan suara yang di buat-buat seperti ini. Suaranya waktu itu terdengar lebih dewasa, dan aku penasaran apa yang membuat dia berfikir kalau  
Chanyeol akan menyukai suara anak kecilnya itu. Dia terus mengoceh dengan suara yang lebih tinggi hingga chanyeol berada di sampingku lagi. Dia mengeluarkan pematik api dari sakunya, kemudian menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asap tebal.

"Tadi sampai mana ya?" Oh ya, kau sedang berfikir." Aku menyeringai, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?". "Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk datang?" "Jika aku mengatakan ya, akankah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Dia berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk."Ya."  
"Kalau begitu aku akan datang." "Kapan?" Aku menarik nafas. "Malam ini. Aku akan datang malam ini." Travis tersenyum dan berhenti berjalan. "Bagus. Sampai bertemu nanti kalau begitu, Pidge." Dia memanggilku.  
Aku berbelok ke pojok dan melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan Lay di luar asrama. Aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Lay di acara orientasi mahasiswa baru, dan aku langsung tahu dia bias menjadi orang ketiga yang ditunggu-tunggu di dalam hubungan pertemananku dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tetap kelihatan seperti menara dibandingkan dengan tinggiku yang hanya 5 kaki 4 Inci (163 cm). Matanya yang bulat mengimbangi penampilannya yang ramping dan rambutnya yang di bleaching biasanya dibentuk seperti paku.

"Chanyeol Park? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau mulai memancing di laut dalam?" Lay bertanya dengan mata yang memancarkan ketidaksetujuannya. Kyungsoo menarik permen karet dari mulutnya menjadi tali yang panjang. "Kau hanya membuatnya  
semakin parah dengan menyuruhnya pergi. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu."  
"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Tidur dengannya?" Kyungsoo menarik nafas. "Itu akan menghemat waktu." "Aku memberitahunya kalau aku akan mampir malam ini."  
Lay dan Baekhyun saling pandang. "Apa? Dia berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi kalau aku bilang ya. Kau akan pergi kesana kan malam ini?" "Hhhmm, ya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar akan datang?" Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju aula melewati mereka, penasaran apakah Chanyeol akan menepatin janjinya untuk tidak merayuku. Dia bukan orang yang sulit untuk ditebak; dia hanya melihatku sebagai tantangan, atau hanya tidak tertarik untuk hanya menjadi sekedar teman. Aku tidak yakin mana yang paling menggangguku.

TBC

SEE YOUUUUUUU next chap ~ chu

Review Juseyo~ bbuing ^^

With love,

Pcydelight27


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR UKE**

**Bab 1B : Peringatan (Red Flag)**

_**Previous chap :**_

"_Aku memberitahunya kalau aku akan mampir malam ini."  
Lay dan Baekhyun saling pandang. "Apa? Dia berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi kalau aku bilang ya. Kau akan pergi kesana kan malam ini?" "Hhhmm, ya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar akan datang?" Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju aula melewati mereka, penasaran apakah Chanyeol akan menepatin janjinya untuk tidak merayuku. Dia bukan orang yang sulit untuk ditebak; dia hanya melihatku sebagai tantangan, atau hanya tidak tertarik untuk hanya menjadi sekedar teman. Aku tidak yakin mana yang paling menggangguku._

**ChanBaek**

Empat jam kemudian, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarku dan mengantarku ke tempat Tao dan Chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri ketika aku keluar kamar.

"Iiiih, Baekhyun! Kau seperti gelandangan!"  
"Bagus," kataku sambil tersenyum melihat baju yang aku pakai. Rambutku diikat dengan asal ke atas, tidak memakai make up dan mengganti lensa kontakku dengan kacamata yang bingkainya berwarna hitam. Memakai kaos dan celana usang, aku mengenakan sandal jepit. Ide itu datang sejam sebelumnya, berpenampilan tidak menarik adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Idealnya, Chanyeol menjadi tidak tertarik dan akan menghentikan kelakuan bodohnya. Jika dia mencari teman untuk pergi hang out, aku akan memberikan alasan kalau bajuku tidak pantas untuk terlihat berjalan bersamanya. Kyungsoo menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan memuntahkan permen karetnya.

"Kau sangat jelas. Kenapa kau tidak berguling-guling di atas kotoran anjing untuk membuat penampilanmu lengkap?"

"Aku tidak bertujuan untuk menarik perhatian seseorang," kataku. "Sangat jelas." Kami berhenti di tempat parkir komplek apartemen Kai, dan aku mengikuti Kyungsoo munuju tangga. Kai membuka pintu, dan tertawa ketika aku melangkah masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" "Dia mencoba untuk tidak menarik," Kyungsoo menjawab. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai ke kamarnya. Pintunya ditutup dan aku berdiri sendirian, merasa canggung. Aku duduk di kursi malas yang dekat dengan pintu, dan menendang lepas sandal jepitku.

Apartement mereka tampak lebih, secara estetika menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan kamar bujangan pada umumnya. Poster wanita setengah telanjang dan rambu-rambu jalan yang mereka curi terpasang di tembok, tapi semua bersih. Kursi tampak masih baru, dan bau bir basi atau pakaian kotor sama sekali tidak ada.

"Sudah waktunya kau datang," Chanyeol berkata sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.  
Aku tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi kacamataku, menunggu dia mundur karena melihat penampilanku.

"Kyungsoo menyelesaikan dulu makalahnya."  
"Bicara tentang makalah, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makalah untuk mata kuliah Sejarah?" Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rambutku yang berantakan, dan aku tidak menyukai reaksinya.  
"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"  
"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi sore."  
"Batas waktunya kan Rabu," kataku heran.  
"Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya, lagian akan sesulit apa sih 2 lembar makalah tentang Grant, ya kan?"  
"Well, aku pikir aku hanya orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan," aku menarik nafas. "Aku mungkin baru akan mulai mengerjakannya akhir minggu ini."  
"Well, kalo kau butuh bantuan, beritahu aku."

Aku menunggu dia tertawa, atau menunjukkan tanda kalau dia hanya bercanda, tapi ekspresinya sangat tulus. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku. "Kau akan membantuku membuat makalah." "Aku mendapat nilai A di kelas sejarah," dia berkata, merasa sedikit kesal karena aku tidak percaya. 

"Dia mendapat nilai A dalam semua mata pelajaran. Dia sangat jenius. Aku sangat membencinya," Kai berkata sambil menuntun Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu. Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan alisnya naik. "Apa? Kau pikir pria dengan  
tato dan bertarung untuk mata pencahariannya tidak akan mendapat nilai bagus di kelasnya? Aku tidak menyukai sekolah karena aku tidak punya kegiatan yang lebih baik untuk aku kerjakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus bertarung? Kenapa tidak mencoba beasiswa?" tanyaku.  
"Sudah. Aku di beri beasiswa setengah dari jumlah biaya kuliahku. Tapi ada sejumlah buku, biaya hidup dan aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk menutupi biaya kuliahku yang setengahnya lagi. Aku serius, Pidge. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, tinggal beritahu aku."  
"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku bisa menulis sendiri makalahku." Aku ingin berhenti. Aku seharusnya berhenti, tapi sisi barunya menumbuhkan rasa penasaranku. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang tidak terlalu – sadis?" Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Itu pekerjaan yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu kalau aku bekerja di mall."  
"Aku tidak akan bilang itu pekerjaan yang mudah kalau wajahmu bisa terluka karena pukulan."  
"Apa? Kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" dia mengedipkan matanya. Aku terdiam dan dia tertawa cekikikan. "Aku tidak sesering itu kena pukulan. Kalau mereka mengayunkan pukulannya, aku bergerak. Itu tidak sulit." Aku tertawa. "Kau melakukan itu seperti tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengantisipasi gerakanmu."  
"Ketika aku mengayunkan pukulanku, mereka menerimanya dan mencoba untuk membalas. Mereka tidak akan menang kalau begitu."

Aku memutar mataku. "Makhluk apa kau ini…The Karate Kid? Dimana kau belajar bertarung?" Kai dan Baekhyun saling pandang, dan kemudian mereka berdua menatap lantai. Tidak lama bagiku untuk mengetahui kalau aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Chanyeol tampak tidak terganggu. "Aku mempunyai seorang ayah yang suka mabuk dan sangat temperamen dan empat kakak lelaki yang mempunyai gen seorang bajingan."

"Oh." Telingaku memerah.  
"Tidak perlu malu, Pidge. Ayah sudah berhenti minum. Dan kakak-kakakku semakin dewasa."  
"Aku tidak merasa malu." Aku merasa gelisah karena ikatan rambutku lepas dan memutuskan untuk menggulungnya menjadi sanggul, mencoba untuk menghindari situasi yang hening dan canggung.  
"Aku suka penampilanmu yang natural. Biasanya tidak ada perempuan yang datang kemari berdandan seperti itu."

"Aku dipaksa datang kemari. Tidak terpikir olehku untuk membuatmu kagum", kataku, jengkel karena ternyata rencanaku telah gagal. Dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil, tersenyum geli, dan aku memunculkan rasa marahku, berharap rasa gelisahku tidak terlihat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan para wanita itu saat bersama dia, tapi aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana kelakuan mereka di dekatnya. Aku lebih merasa pusing dan mual daripada cekikikan tergila-gila. Semakin dia berusaha membuat aku tersenyum, aku semakin merasa tidak menentu.

"Aku sudah merasa kagum. Biasanya aku tidak harus memohon pada wanita agar mereka datang ke apartemenku."  
"Aku yakin begitu." kataku dengan sebal.  
Dia adalah orang yang rasa percaya dirinya sangat parah. Tidak saja dia tidak tahu malu menyadari penampilannya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan wanita yang menawarkan dirinya sehingga dia menganggap sikap dinginku menjadi angin segar daripada menganggapnya menyinggung. Aku harus merubah strategiku. Kyungsoo mengarahkan remote ke arah TV dan menyalakannya.

"Ada film bagus malam ini. Ada yang ingin mengetahui di mana Baby Jane berada?"  
Chanyeol berdiri. "Aku baru mau pergi makan malam. Apa kau lapar, Pidge?"  
"Aku sudah makan" aku menghela nafas.  
"Belum, kau belum makan", kata Kyungsoo sebelum menyadari kesalahannya. "Oh..eh..ya benar, aku lupa tadi kau makan eehhmmm…pizza? Sebelum kita pergi tadi."  
Aku menyeringai padanya yang bermaksud memperbaiki kesalahan besarnya, dan kemudian menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Dia berjalan ke seberang ruangan menuju pintu depan. "Ayo. Kau pasti lapar."  
"Kita mau kemana?"  
"Kemanapun yang kau mau. Kita bisa beli pizza."  
Aku melihat pakaianku. "Aku tidak memakai pakaian yang pantas untuk pergi."  
Dia menilai penampilanku sebentar lalu menyeringai. "Kau terlihat sangat baik. Mari kita pergi, aku sudah kelaparan."  
Aku berdiri dan melambai ke arah Kyungsoo, melewati Chanyeol lalu turun tangga. Aku berhenti di tempat parkir, dan memandang ketakutan ketika dia menaiki motor hitam.

"Eeehh…" aku terdiam, meremas jari kakiku yang terbuka.  
Dia memandangku dengan tidak sabar. "Ayo, naik. Aku akan hati-hati."  
"Apa itu?" tanyaku, terlambat membaca tulisan yang tertulis di atas tanki bensin. "Ini adalah Harley Night Rod. Dia cinta dalam hidupku, jadi jangan menggores catnya ketika kau naik." "Aku memakai sandal jepit!" Travis memandangku seakan aku berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. "Aku memakai sepatu boot. Ayo naik. Dia memakai kacamatanya, dan suara mesin menggeram saat dia menyalakannya. Aku naik dan  
meraih sesuatu untuk berpegangan, tapi tanganku tergelincir dari kulit ke cover plastik diatas lampu belakang.

Chanyeol memegang dan memelukkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Tidak ada tempat untuk berpegangan kecuali aku, Pidge. Jangan lepas", katanya sambil mendorong motor ke belakang dengan kakinya. Dengan sekali hentakan tangannya, dia mengarah ke jalan, dan melaju seperti roket. Seuntai rambut yang lepas dari ikatannya menggantung dan memukul-mukul wajahku, aku menunduk di belakang Chanyeol, mengetahui aku akan berakhir dengan kotoran serangga di kacamataku apabila aku melihat ke depan dari atas bahunya. Dia memacu klep penutup saat kita berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah restoran, dan ketika dia melambat untuk berhenti, aku tidak membuang waktu untuk berjalan menuju lantai beton yang aman. 

"Kau sinting!" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, memiringkan motornya diatas standarnya sebelum turun. "Aku hanya mengikuti aturan batas kecepatan."  
"Ya, kalau kita di Autobahn!" (Jalan Raya dalam bahasa Jerman) kataku sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari. Chanyeol memperhatikanku dan menarik rambut dari wajahku lalu melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membuka dan menahannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada dirimu, Pigeon." Aku menerobos masuk melewati dirinya ke dalam restoran, kepalaku tidak sejalan dengan kakiku. Wangi lemak dan bumbu memenuhi udara saat aku mengikutinya melewati karpet yang penuh  
dengan remah roti. Dia memilih tempat duduk di pojok, jauh dari gerombolan pelajar dan beberapa keluarga, lalu memesan dua bir. Aku mengamati ruangan, memperhatikan para orangtua yang membujuk anak yang ribut untuk makan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pandangan ingin tahu beberapa murid Eastern.

"Tentu, Chanyeol." kata pelayan, menuliskan pesanan minum kami. Pelayan itu tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol saat dia kembali ke dapur. Aku menyelipkan rambutku yang terkena tiupan angin ke belakang telingaku, tiba-tiba merasa malu akan penampilanku. "Sering datang kesini?" tanyaku. Chanyeol bersandar diatas meja, sikunya menahannya di atas meja, mata coklatnya terpaku menatap mataku.

"So, ceritakan tentang dirimu, Pidge? Apakah kau selalu membenci pria secara umum, atau hanya membenci diriku?"  
"Aku pikir aku hanya membenci dirimu." aku menggerutu. Dia tertawa, geli melihat suasana hatiku. "Aku tidak dapat menebak dirimu. Kau wanita pertama yang muak padaku sebelum tidur denganku. Kau tidak gugup kalau sedang bicara denganku, dan kau tidak mencoba untuk menarik perhatianku."  
"Itu bukan taktik. Aku hanya tidak menyukaimu."  
"Kau tidak akan berada disini kalau tidak menyukaiku." Rasa tidak sukaku harus diperhalus dan akupun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau orang yang jahat. Aku hanya tidak suka menjadi satu akhir yang tidak terelakkan untuk satu alasan karena memiliki vagina". Aku fokus pada butiran garam yang ada di atas meja hingga mendengar suara tersedak dari arah Chanyeol. Matanya melebar dan dia bergetar saat tertawa seperti melolong.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membunuhku! Sudah pasti. Kita harus berteman. Aku tidak akan menerima jawabanmu jika kau menolak."  
"Aku tidak keberatan kita berteman, tapi itu bukan berarti kau akan berusaha memasuki celana dalamku setiap lima detik."  
"Karena kau tidak akan tidur denganku, aku mengerti."  
Aku mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum, tapi gagal. Matanya lebih bersinar. "Aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan memikirkan celana dalammu..kecuali kau menginginkannya."  
Aku meletakkan sikuku di atas meja dan bersandar ke depan. "Dan itu tidak akan terjadi, so kita bisa menjadi teman."  
Seringai nakal tampak jelas di wajahnya saat dia mendekatiku. "Jangan pernah bilang tidak akan."  
"So, ceritakan tentang dirimu," tanyaku. "Apakah kau selalu menjadi Chanyeol 'Mad Dog' Park atau julukan itu ada saat kau kuliah di sini?" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk membuat tanda 'kutip' ketika aku menyebutkan nama julukannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya rasa percaya dirinya kelihatan berkurang. Dia tampak sedikit malu.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun yang memulainya setelah pertarungan pertamaku." Jawaban-jawaban singkatnya mulai menggangguku. "Hanya itu? Kau tidak akan menceritakan  
apapun tentang dirimu?"  
"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"  
"Hal yang biasa. Kau berasal dari mana, apa cita-citamu saat dewasa nanti..hal-hal seperti itu."  
"Aku orang sini, lahir dan dibesarkan di sini, dan aku mengambil jurusan Hukum Pidana."

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, dia membuka bungkusan alat makannya dan menaruhnya di samping piringnya. Dia melirik ke belakangnya, dan aku menyadari rahangnya sedikit menegang ke arah mereka yang ada di sekitar kami. Tim sepak bola Eastern duduk di dua meja dan tawa mereka meledak, Chanyeol tampak terganggu dengan apa yang mereka tertawakan.  
"Kau bercanda," kataku tak percaya.  
"Tidak, aku orang sini," katanya, teralihkan.  
"Maksudku tentang jurusan yang kau ambil. Kau tidak seperti tipe Hukum Pidana."  
Alisnya mengkerut, tiba-tiba fokus pada obrolan kami. "Kenapa?"  
Aku mengamati tato di tangannya. "Aku hanya bilang kalau kau lebih mirip kriminal daripada hukum."  
"Aku tidak pernah terlibat masalah..hampir sepanjang waktu. Ayahku sangat keras."  
"Dimana Ibumu?"  
"Dia meninggal waktu aku masih kecil," dia menjawab.  
"Maafkan aku" kataku, sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Jawabannya membuatku tidak siap. Dia menolak rasa simpatiku. "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi kakak-kakakku mengingatnya, aku baru berumur tiga tahun waktu dia meninggal."  
"Empat kakak laki-laki ya? Bagaimana caramu membuat mereka lurus?" aku menggodanya.

"Aku membuat mereka lurus dengan siapa yang bisa memukul paling keras, itu juga menimpa dari yang tertua hingga yang termuda. Hanbin, si kembar.. Taehyung dan Taehyun, lalu Mark. Kau tidak boleh berada di ruangan sendirian dengan Taehyung dan taehyun. Aku mempelajari setengah dari yang aku tahu di The Circle dari mereka. Mark adalah yang tubuhnya paling kecil, tapi dia sangat cepat. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendaratkan pukulan padaku sekarang."  
Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, ternganga membayangkan lima Travis bersaudara berkeliaran di satu rumah. "Apa mereka semua punya tato?"  
"Hampir semua, kecuali Hanbin. Dia eksekutif periklanan di California."  
"Dan ayahmu? Di mana sekarang dia?"  
"Ada" dia menjawab. Rahangnya tegang lagi, semakin terganggu oleh tim sepak bola.  
"Apa yang mereka tertawakan?" tanyaku, menunjuk ke arah meja yang gaduh. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sangat jelas tidak ingin memberitahu. Aku melipat tanganku dan menggeliat di tempat dudukku, cemas dengan apa yang mereka katakan yang membuat dia merasa terganggu.

"Beritahu aku."  
"Mereka menertawakan aku membawamu makan malam terlebih dahulu. Itu tidak biasa..bukan kebiasaanku."  
"Terlebih dahulu?" ketika kenyataan terlihat di wajahku, Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresiku. Aku bicara tanpa berpikir. "Justru aku takut mereka menertawakanmu karena mengajakku makan malam dengan pakaian seperti ini, dan mereka pikir aku akan tidur denganmu" aku bergumam.  
"Kenapa aku tidak akan pernah terlihat jalan bersamamu?"  
"Apa yang kita bicarakan?" tanyaku, mengusir rasa panas yang meningkat di bawah pipiku.  
"Kau. Apa jurusan yang kau ambil?" dia bertanya.  
"Oh, ehm…umum, sekarang. Aku masih belum memutuskan, tapi aku cenderung memilih jurusan Akuntansi."  
"Kau bukan berasal dari sini kan. Sangat jelas terlihat."  
"Wichita. Sama dengan Kyungsoo."  
"Kenapa bisa berada di sini dari Kansas?"  
Aku mengambil label botol birku. "Kami hanya harus pergi dari sana."  
"Menghindar dari apa?"  
"Orangtuaku."  
"Oh. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Dia punya masalah dengan orangtua juga?"  
"Tidak, orantuanya sangat baik. Mereka hampir bisa dibilang yang merawatku. Dia cuma ingin ikut; dia tidak mau aku pergi sendirian.  
Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi kenapa memilih Eastern?"  
"Ada apa dengan tingkat tiga?" tanyaku. Pertanyaannya mulai menyimpang dari pertanyaan biasa ke pertanyaan yang lebih pribadi, dan aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Beberapa kursi saling membentur ketika tim sepak bola meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Mereka saling melempar lelucon untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Mereka berjalan lebih cepat saat Chanyeol berdiri. Mereka yang di belakang mendorong yang di depan agar bisa kabur sebelum Chanyeol berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Dia duduk, memaksa rasa marah dan frustrasinya pergi.  
Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku.  
"Kau tadi baru akan menjelaskan kenapa kau memilih Eastern," dia memaksa.  
"Sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya merasa ini pilihan yang tepat."  
Dia tersenyum saat dia membuka menu. "Aku tahu maksudmu."

TBC

Well, aku bakalan nge post lagi kalo review udah nyampe 10 okeee~ gx banyakannnn iyalahhhhh iyadonggg pastinyakannnnnn /apaan deh. Oh iya sorry ya kalo kemarin aku ngeditnya masih belum bener/muka polos/. Travis itu chanyeol hehehe :D.

Makasih banyak ya yang udah review di chap kemarin/ketjup satu2

Dan tau gak sihhhhhh, my beloved hannie besok ulan tahunn lohhhh,... Sumpah aku tuh seneng banget mereka/LayNLulu/ tenyata masih berkomunikasi dengan baik. Waktu lulu pengen keluar juga Lay kaya ngasih dukungan gitu ke Lulu. Huftt pengen deh Kris di gituin juga/?

At least,

Review Juseyoo~ bbuing^^

With love,

Pcydelight27


	3. Chapter 3

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS FOR UKE**

**BAB IIA : PIG**

Wajah-wajah yang familiar memenuhi tempat duduk di meja makan. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahku, dan Lay duduk di sisi yang lain, dan tempat yang kosong lainnya di duduki Kai dan saudara perkumpulannya di _Sigma Tau_. Sangat sulit untuk mendengar di dalam kafetaria karena bising dan AC sepertinya tidak menyala lagi. Tercium bau yang menyengat dari makanan yang digoreng dan kulit yang berkeringat di udara, tapi tampaknya semua orang lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"Hai, Tao," kata Kai, menyapa ke arah pria yang sedang duduk di hadapanku. Kulit kecoklatan dan mata coklatnya tertutup oleh topi putih tim football Eastern yang ditarik hingga ke bawah dahinya.

"Kau menghilang setelah pertandingan hari Sabtu kemarin, Kai. Aku meminum satu sampai enam bir jatahmu," dia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku hargai itu. Aku mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam," dia membunguk sedikit kemudian mencium rambut pirang panjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau menduduki kursiku, Tao."

Tao menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, lalu dia memandang ke arahku dengan rasa terkejut. "Oh, apakah dia salah satu dari pacarmu, Chan?"

"Sama sekali bukan," aku menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Tao melihat lagi ke arah Chanyeeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Tao menarik nafas panjang lalu membawa nampan makanannya ke ujung meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku ketika dia duduk. "Apa kabar, Pidge?"

"Apa itu?" aku bertanya sambil terus melihat ke arah nampannya. Makanan aneh di atas piringnya tampak seperti lilin.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil meminum air dari gelasnya. "Pekerja kafetaria menakutiku. Aku tidak akan mengkritik keterampilan mereka dalam memasak."

Aku menyadari tatapan menilai dari mereka yang duduk semeja bersama kami. Kelakuan Chanyeol mengusik rasa ingin tahu mereka, aku tersenyum tenang karena menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang mereka lihat yang membuat Chanyeol memaksa untuk duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Uuuhh...ujian Biologi nanti setelah makan siang", Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja belum. Aku menghabiskan waktu tadi malam untuk meyakinkan Kai kalau kau tak akan tidur dengan Chanyeol."

Pemain football yang duduk di ujung meja kami menghentikan tawanya agar bisa mendengarkan lebih jelas, membuat semua orang heran. Aku membelalak ke arah Kyungsoo, tapi dia tak peduli pada semua tuduhan, menyenggol Kai dengan bahunya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai. Kau mengira akan seburuk itu ya?" Chanyeol bertanya, sambil melemparkan sebungkus saos ke arah sepupunya. Kai tidak menjawab, tapi aku tersenyum menghargai Chanyeol karena mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Kai. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia membutuhkan waktu untuk percaya kalau Baekhyun menolak pesonamu."

"Aku belum mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya," Chanyeol mendengus, tampak tersinggung. "Dia temanku."

Aku menatap Kai. "Sudah aku bilang. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Kai akhirnya menatapku, melihat ekspresi tulusku, matanya bersinar sedikit.

"Apa kau sudah belajar?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku.

Aku cemberut. "Selama apapun aku belajar tidak akan menolong. Biologi bukan pelajaran yang mudah di pelajari."

Chanyeol berdiri. "Ayo."

"Apa?"

"Mari kita ambil catatanmu. Aku akan membantumu belajar."

"Chanyeol..."

"Ayo berdiri, Pidge. kau akan mendapat nilai yang bagus ujian nanti."

Aku menarik salah satu kepang panjang America sambil lewat. "Sampai bertemu di kelas Kyung."

Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan sisakan tempat duduk untukmu. Aku membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa aku dapatkan."

Chanyeol mengikutiku ke kamar, dan aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku sementara dia membuka-buka bukuku. Dia memberikan pertanyaan tanpa henti dan menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Dengan caranya menjelaskan, konsep yang tadinya membingungkan menjadi mudah untuk di mengerti.

"...Dan somatik sel menggunakan mitosis untuk berkembang biak. Di situlah terdapat fase-fasenya. Terdengar seperti nama seorang wanita: Prometa Anatela."

Aku tertawa. "Prometa Anatela?"

"_Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase dan Telophase_."

"Prometa Anatela," aku mengulangi, sambil mengangguk.

Dia memukulkan kertas ke atas kepalaku. "kau sudah hafal semua. kau sudah mempelajari buku panduan belajar ini berulang-ulang."

Aku menghela nafas. "Well, kita lihat nanti."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan sepanjang jalan."

Aku mengunci pintu. "kau tidak akan marah kan kalau aku gagal dalam ujian ini?"

"kau tidak akan gagal, Pidge. Lain kali kita harus belajar lebih awal," dia berkata sambil terus berjalan di sampingku hingga tiba di gedung sains.

"Bagaimana caranya kau akan membantuku belajar, mengerjakan PR mu, belajar dan berlatih bertarung?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak berlatih. Kyunhyun menghubungiku, memberitahu tempat bertarungnya dan aku tinggal datang."

Aku menggelengkan kepala karena tidak percaya saat dia memegang kertas di depannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Kami hampir selesai untuk kedua kalinya mempelajari buku bimbingan belajar itu saat kami tiba di depan kelasku.

"kau pasti berhasil," dia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan catatanku dan bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Hai, Chan."

Aku berpaling dan melihat pria tinggi dan kurus tersenyum ke arah Travis ketika akan masuk kelas.

"Suho," Travis mengangguk.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat ke arahku kemudian tersenyum. "Hai, Baekhyun."

"Hai," jawabku, terkejut dia tahu namaku. Aku pernah melihatnya di kelas, tapi kita tidak pernah saling menyapa.

Suho terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, bercanda dengan beberapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Siapa dia?" tanyaku.

Travis mengangkat bahunya, tapi kulit di sekitar matanya jadi semakin tegang dari sebelumnya. "Kim Suho."

"Dia salah satu teman perkumpulanku di _Sig Tau_."

"kau ikut _frat_ (fraternity: semacam perkumpulan persaudaraan mahasiswa)?" aku bertanya, tidak percaya.

"Sigma Tau, sama seperti Kai. kupikir kau tahu itu," dia menjawab sambil melihat ke arah Suho.

"Well...kau seperti bukan tipe orang yang ikut perkumpulan," aku berkata, menatap tato di atas tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikanku dan menyeringai. "Ayahku dulu anggota Sigma Tau, begitu pula semua kakakku...jadi seperti tradisi."

"Dan mereka mengharapkanmu untuk mengikuti sumpah?" aku bertanya, skeptis.

"Tidak juga. Mereka orang-orang yang baik," dia menjawab sambil mengibaskan kertas catatanku. "Sebaiknya kau masuk kelas."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku," aku berkata, menyenggol dia dengan sikuku. Kyungsoo masuk dan aku mengikutinya menuju tempat duduk kami.

"Bagaimana tadi?" dia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dia pengajar yang baik."

"Hanya pengajar?"

"Dia teman yang baik juga."

Dia tampak kecewa, dan aku tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berharap aku akan berkencan dengan teman, atau teman sekamar-garis miring-sepupunya, dan kalau itu terjadi akan menjadi seperti jackpot baginya. Dia ingin agar kita satu kamar saat mendaftar di Eastern tapi aku menolaknya, berharap untuk melebarkan sayap sedikit. Setelah dia berhenti merajuk, dia berusaha memperkenalkan semua teman Kai padaku.

Ketertarikan Chanyeol padaku telah melampaui semua idenya.

Aku telah mengerjakan ujianku dan duduk di tangga di luar gedung, menunggu Kyungsoo. Ketika dia merosot ke bawah duduk di sebelahku, merasa tak dapat mengerjakan soal ujian dengan baik, aku menunggu dia bicara.

"Tadi sangat sulit!" dia menangis.

"kau harus ikut belajar bersama aku dan Chanyeol. Dia menjelaskan dengan sangat baik."

Kyungsoo mengerang dan bersandar di bahuku. "kau tidak membantu sama sekali! Tidak bisakah kau cuma mengangguk atau _semacamnya_?" Aku memeluk lehernya dan menuntunnya menuju asrama.

***

Selama seminggu berikutnya, Chanyeol membantuku membuat makalah mata kuliah Sejarah dan mengajariku Biologi. Aku dan Chanyeol mengamati papan nilai di luar kantor Prof Campbell. Nomor mahasiswaku berada di urutan ketiga dari atas.

"Urutan ketiga tertinggi di kelas! Bagus, Pidge!" dia berkata sambil memelukku. Matanya bersinar karena gembira dan bangga, dan situasi menjadi canggung, membuatku mundur satu langkah.

"Terimakasih, Chan. Aku tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu," aku berkata sambil menarik bajunya.

Dia memelukku, sambil berjalan ke arah kerumunan di belakang kami. "Awas! Minggir! Beri jalan untuk wanita malang yang menyeramkan, rusak dan berotak encer ini! Dia benar-benar jenius!"

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi senang dan penasaran teman sekelasku.

***

Ketika hari-hari berlalu, kami berhasil menurunkan gosip tentang hubungan kami. Reputasi Chanyeol dapat menghilangkan gosip itu. Dia tidak pernah setia pada satu wanita lebih dari satu malam, jadi semakin sering kami terlihat bersama, orang-orang semakin mengerti kalau itu hanya hubungan biasa, tidak lebih. Meskipun dengan pertanyaan yang sering diajukan tentang hubungan kami, perhatian yang Chanyeol terima dari para mahasiswi sama sekali tidak surut.

Dia selalu duduk di sampingku setiap mata kuliah Sejarah, dan makan siang bersama. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadari kalau aku telah salah menilainya, malah aku selalu membelanya di depan orang yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol sepertiku.

Di kafetaria, Chanyeol menaruh sekaleng jus jeruk di hadapanku.

"kau tak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," kataku sambil membuka jaket.

"Well, sekarang kau tak perlu lagi mengambilnya, kan?" dia berkata, memamerkan lesung pipi di pipi kirinya.

Tao mendengus. "Apa dia telah merubahmu menjadi seorang pesuruh, Chanyeol? Apa selanjutnya, mengipasi dia dengan daun palem, sambil memakai speedo?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan marah padanya, dan aku melompat berdiri untuk membela Chanyeol. "kau tak akan muat memakai speedo, Tao. Tutup mulutmu."

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun! Aku hanya bercanda!" Tao menjawab sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Pokoknya...jangan bicara seperti itu padanya," kataku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Ekspresi Chanyeol terkejut bercampur syukur. "Sekarang aku sudah melihat semua. Aku dibela oleh seorang wanita," dia berkata sambil berdiri. Sebelum dia pergi membawa nampannya, dia memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Tao, kemudian berjalan keluar untuk merokok bersama sekelompok kecil sesama perokok di luar gedung.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan dia yang sedang ngobrol dan tertawa. Setiap wanita bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat di sampingnya, Kyungsoo menyenggolku dengan sikunya ketika dia menyadari perhatianku teralihkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak sedang melihat apapun."

Dia meletakan dagunya di atas tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka sangat mencolok. Lihat si rambut merah. Dia memainkan jari di rambutnya sebanyak dia berkedip. Aku penasaran apakah Travis pernah merasa bosan dengan itu."

Kai mengangguk. "Dia pernah. Semua orang menganggap dia bajingan, andaikan mereka tahu bagaimana sabarnya dia menghadapi semua wanita yang berpikir mereka bisa 'menjinakkannya'...dia tak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa gangguan dari mereka. Percayalah; dia jauh lebih sopan dari aku kalau berada di posisinya."

"Ah, seperti kau tidak akan menikmatinya saja," Kyungsoo berkata sambil mencium pipinya.

Chanyeol telah selesai merokok di luar kafetaria saat aku melewatinya. "Tunggu, Pidge. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"kau tidak harus mengantarku ke setiap kelas, Chanyeol. Aku tahu caranya kesana meskipun sendirian."

Chanyeol mudah teralihkan perhatiannya oleh wanita berambut hitam panjang memakai rok pendek yang berjalan sambil tersenyum padanya. Matanya mengikuti wanita itu dan mengangguk ke arahnya lalu membuang rokoknya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Pidge."

"Ya," kataku sambil memutar mataku ketika dia berlari ke samping wanita itu.

***

Tempat duduk Chanyeol tetap kosong selama pelajaran berlangsung, dan aku merasa sedikit jengkel padanya karena bolos untuk wanita yang tak dia kenal. Prof Chaney membubarkan kelas lebih awal, aku bergegas menyebrangi halaman rumput, karena ada janji dengan Lay jam 3 untuk memberinya catatan Sherri Cassidy's Music Appreciation. Aku melihat jamku dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Baekhyun?"

Suho berlari menyeberangi halaman rumput untuk berjalan di sampingku. "Kupikir kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Suho Kim."

Aku membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Baekhyun Byun."

"Aku ada di belakangmu ketika kau sedang melihat hasil nilai ujian Biologi. Selamat ya," dia tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Terimakasih. Chanyeol membantuku belajar, kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan berada di urutan paling bawah daftar nilai itu, percayalah."

"Oh, apakah kalian..."

"Sahabat."

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apakah dia memberitahumu bahwa akan ada pesta di The House akhir minggu ini?"

"Kami kebanyakan hanya membahas Biologi dan makanan."

Parker tertawa. "Itu terdengar seperti Chanyeol."

Di depan pintu masuk Aula Morgan, Suho mengamati wajahku dengan mata hijau besarnya. "kau harus datang. Itu akan menyenangkan."

"Aku akan bicara dengan Kyungsoo. kupikir kita tak punya rencana apapun."

"Apakah kalian merupakan satu paket?"

"Kita bersumpah musim panas ini. Tak akan datang ke pesta seorang diri."

"Pintar," dia mengangguk setuju.

"Dia bertemu Kai ketika orientasi, jadi aku jarang bisa bersama dengannya. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku meminta bantuannya, jadi kupikir dia akan senang untuk datang." Aku dalam hati meringis. Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku tidak hanya mengoceh, aku juga membuatnya sangat jelas terlihat kalau aku tidak pernah diajak ke sebuah pesta.

"Bagus. Sampai bertemu di sana," dia berkata. Dia memancarkan kesempurnaan, senyum seperti model Banana Republic dengan rahang yang kotak dan kulit putih alaminya, berbalik berjalan menuju kampus.

Aku terus memandanginya ketika dia pergi; dia sangat tinggi, tercukur rapi, memakai kaos bergaris dan celana jins. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan pirang gelap bergerak ke atas ke bawah ketika dia berjalan.

Aku menggigit bibirku, tersanjung oleh undangannya.

"Nah kalau dia lebih cocok untukmu," Lay berbisik di telingaku.

"Dia cakep kan?" aku bertanya, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Sudah pasti dia tampan...dalam posisi misionari."

"Lay!" aku berteriak sambil memukul bahunya.

"Apakah kau membawa catatan milik Sherri?"

"Bawa," aku menjawab sambil mengeluarkannya dari tasku. Dia menyalakan rokok, menghisapnya lalu memicingkan matanya ke arah kertas.

"Benar-benar hebat," dia berkata sambil membolak-balik halamannya. Dia menggulung dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku kemudian menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Untung pemanas air di asrama mati. kau membutuhkan mandi air dingin setelah bermain mata dengan Chanyeol."

"Di asrama tak ada air panas?" aku meratap.

"Ya benar," Lay berkata sambil mengenakan tas ranselnya. "Aku pergi dulu, ada kelas Aljabar. Beritahu Kyungsoo jangan lupakan aku akhir minggu ini."

"Aku akan memberitahunya," omelku sambil melihat ke arah dinding antik batu bata asrama. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menerobos masuk, dan menjatuhkan tas ranselku ke lantai.

"Tidak ada air panas," Xiumin bergumam dari meja belajarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Handphoneku bergetar dan aku memijit satu tombol untuk membaca SMS Kyungsoo yang memaki-maki karena pemanas air mati. Beberapa menit kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Kyungsoo masuk dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidurku, tangannya dilipat. "Apa kau percaya omong kosong ini? Kita sudah membayar mahal tapi tidak bisa mandi air panas?"

Xiumin mendengus, "Berhentilah merengek. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di apartemen pacarmu? Bukannya kau sering menginap di sana?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Xiumin. "Ide yang bagus, Xiumin. Mengingat kau sangat menyebalkan tapi berguna juga kadang-kadang."

Xiumin tetap memandangi monitor komputernya, tidak terpengaruh sindiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan Handphonenya kemudian mengetik SMS dengan ketepatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Handphonenya berbunyi dan dia tersenyum ke arahku. "Kita menginap di tempat Kai dan Chanyeol sampai pemanas air selesai di perbaiki."

"Apa? Aku tak akan ikut," teriakku.

"Oh kau ikut. Tidak ada alasan untukmu terkurung di sini dan mandi air dingin sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai memiliki dua kamar mandi di apartemennya.

"Aku tidak diajak."

"Aku mengajakmu. Kai sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. kau bisa tidur di sofa...kalau Chanyeol tidak sedang memakainya."

"Dan kalau dia sedang memakainya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "kau bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Dia memutar matanya. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun. Kalian berteman, kan? Jika dia belum mencoba melakukan apapun sekarang, berarti dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Kata-katanya membuatku menutup mulutku. Chanyeol bersamaku setiap malam selama seminggu ini. Aku selalu direpotkan untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kami hanya berteman, tidak pernah muncul di benakku kalau dia hanya tertarik untuk berteman. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Xiumin menatap tidak percaya ke arah kami. "Chanyeol Park tidak berusaha untuk tidur denganmu?"

"Kami hanya teman!" Aku berkata dengan nada membela diri.

"Aku tahu, tapi apakah dia benar tidak pernah...mencoba? Dia tidur dengan semua orang."

"Kecuali kita," Kyungsoo berkata lalu memandang Xiumin. "Dan kau."

Xiumin mengangkat bahu. "Well, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku cuma mendengar ceritanya."

"Tepat," aku membentaknya, "kau bahkan belum mengenalnya."

Xiumin kembali menatap komputernya, melupakan kehadiran kami.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah Kyung. Aku akan berkemas dulu."

"Pastikan kau membawa pakaian untuk tinggal beberapa hari, siapa yang tahu berapa lama untuk memperbaiki pemanas airnya," dia berkata sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

Ada sedikit rasa takut seperti akan mengintip daerah musuh. "Ya...Baiklah."

Kyungsoo melompat ketika memelukku. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Setengah jam kemudian kami memasukan barang bawaan kami ke dalam mobil Honda milik Kyungsoo dan menuju apartemen. Kyungsoo hampir tidak menarik nafas saat dia asyik mengoceh sambil menyetir. Dia membunyikan klakson saat melambat untuk berhenti di tempat biasa dia parkir. Kai berlari menuruni tangga, dan menarik ke dua tas kami dari dalam bagasi, mengikuti kami ke atas.

"Tidak dikunci kok," dia terengah.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan aku menahan pintunya. Kai mendengus saat menurunkan tas kami ke lantai. "Ya Tuhan, Sayang! Tasmu 20 pound lebih berat dari tas Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo dan aku terdiam saat seorang wanita keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Hai," sapanya, tampak terkejut. Mata dengan maskaranya yang berantakan menatap kami sebelum mendengus melihat ke arah koper kami. Aku mengenali dia sebagai wanita yang diikuti Chanyeol dari kafetaria.

TBC

Well, aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki paragraph percakapan yang ada di chapter ini, semoga lebih baik dari chapter2 sebelumnya hehe

At least,

Review Juseyoo~ bbuing^^

With love,

Pcydelight27


	4. Chapter 4

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS **

**BAB IIB : PIG**

Kyungsoo membelalak ke arah Kai.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Dia bersama Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol keluar dari pojokan hanya memakai celana boxer sambil menguap. Dia melihat pada tamunya, dan kemudian menepuk pantatnya. "Temanku sudah datang. kau sebaiknya pergi."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol lalu mencium lehernya. "Aku akan meninggalkan nomor teleponku di meja dapur."

"Ehm...tidak perlu," kata Chanyeol santai.

"Apa?" dia bertanya dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap mata Travis.

"Selalu seperti ini! Kenapa kau terkejut? Dia adalah Chanyeol Park si bajingan! Dia terkenal seperti itu tapi selalu saja kalian terkejut!" Kyungsoo berkata sambil berbalik ke arah Kai. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

Wanita itu memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju lorong. Kai mengikuti, memiringkan badannya untuk mengimbangi berat dari tas Kyungsoo sambil berjalan di belakangnya.

Aku duduk bersandar di kursi malas dan menghela nafas, merasa kalau aku sudah sinting karena setuju untuk ikut.

Aku tak menyadari sebelumnya kalau apartemen Kai menjadi seperti pintu putar untuk cewek gampangan yang tak dikenal.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakang meja dapur, melipat tangannya di atas dada dan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Pidge? Lelah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jijik."

"Padaku?" dia tersenyum. Aku seharusnya tahu dia telah mengharapkan obrolan ini. Itu hanya membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya, padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau memperalat seseorang lalu memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

"Memang bagaimana aku memperlakukannya? Dia menawarkan nomor teleponnya dan aku menolaknya."

Mulutku menganga karena kurangnya rasa bersalah Chanyeol. "kau ingin tidur dengannya tapi tidak mau menerima nomor teleponnya?"

Chanyeol bersandar di meja di atas sikunya. "Kenapa aku mau nomor teleponnya kalau aku tak akan pernah meneleponnya?"

"Kenapa kau mau tidur dengannya kalau kau tidak akan meneleponnya?"

"Aku tak menjanjikan apapun pada siapapun, Pidge. Dia tidak menuntut suatu hubungan sebelum bercinta denganku di sofa."

Aku memandang sofa dengan rasa jijik. "Dia anak perempuan dari seseorang, Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, seseorang memperlakukan anak perempuanmu seperti itu?"

"Anak perempuanku sebaiknya tidak membuka celana dalamnya untuk seorang bajingan yang baru dia kenal, mari kita harap begitu."

Aku melipat tanganku, marah akan pikiran Chanyeol. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau adalah bajingan, kau mengatakan itu karena kau sudah tidur dengannya dan dia pantas untuk dibuang seperti kucing liar?"

"Menurutku aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur padanya. Dia sudah dewasa, atas dasar suka sama suka...dia malah terlalu 'bersemangat' kalau kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. kau bersikap seperti aku melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan."

"Dia sepertinya tak mengetahui niatmu yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol."

"Wanita selalu membenarkan tindakan mereka dengan apapun yang mereka putuskan di dalam kepala mereka. Dia tak memberitahu lebih dulu padaku kalau dia mengharapkan suatu hubungan yang lebih, aku sudah katakan sebelumnya kalau aku hanya ingin seks tanpa ikatan. Apa bedanya?"

"Dasar Babi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku pernah dihina lebih parah dari itu."

Aku memandangi sofa yang masih berantakan setelah digunakan Chanyeol tadi. Aku tersentak oleh pikiran sudah berapa banyak wanita yang menyerahkan dirinya di atas situ. Membuat gatal kulitku.

"Kupikir aku akan tidur di kursi malas saja." Aku bergumam.

"Kenapa?"

Aku melotot padanya, sangat marah karena ekspresi bingungnya. "Aku tak akan tidur di sofa itu! Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa saja yang ada di atas sofa itu!"

Dia mengangkat koperku dari lantai. "kau tak akan tidur di sofa ataupun di kursi malas. Kau akan tidur di kamarku."

"Yang aku yakin lebih kotor dari sofa."

"Tak ada yang pernah tidur di kamarku selain aku sendiri."

Aku memutar mataku. "Yang benar saja!"

"Aku sangat serius. Aku meniduri mereka di sofa. Aku tak memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke kamarku."

"Lalu, kenapa aku diperbolehkan masuk?"

Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai nakal. "Apakah kau berencana untuk berhubungan seks denganku malam ini?"

"Tidak!"

"Nah karena itulah. Ayo sekarang berdiri lalu mandi kemudian kita bisa belajar Biologi."

Aku melotot padanya, sesaat kemudian mengikuti perintahnya sambil menggerutu.

***

Aku berdiri dibawah pancuran cukup lama, membiarkan air menghilangkan rasa marahku. Memijat kepalaku sambil keramas, aku merindukan pada begitu nikmatnya mandi bukan di kamar mandi umum — tidak harus memakai sandal, tidak ada tas peralatan mandi, hanya campuran yang menenangkan dari air dan uap.

Pintu terbuka membuatku terkejut. "Kyung?"

"Bukan, ini aku," Chanyeol menjawab.

Otomatis aku menutupi bagian tubuhku yang tak ingin dilihat Chanyeol dengan tanganku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sini? Cepat keluar!"

"kau lupa membawa handukmu dan aku membawakan pakaian, sikat gigi dan krem muka aneh ini yang aku temukan di dalam tasmu."

"kau membuka tasku?" Aku berteriak. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, justru terdengar suara kran dibuka dan suara Chanyeol yang sedang menggosok gigi."

Aku mengintip dari balik tirai plastik, menahannya menutupi dadaku. "Keluar, Chanyeol."

Dia menatapku dengan busa odolnya di mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa menggosok gigi."

"Jika kau mendekat jarak dua kaki dari tirai ini, aku akan menusuk matamu saat kau tidur."

"Aku tidak akan mengintip, Pidge," dia tertawa.

Aku menunggu di bawah pancuran sambil melipat tanganku di atas dadaku. Dia meludah, berkumur dan meludah lagi lalu pintu tertutup. Aku membersihkan sabun dari tubuhku, mengeringkannya secepat mungkin, memakai kaos dan celana pendek, mengenakan kacamataku, lalu menyisir rambutku. Pelembab malam yang Chanyeol bawakan mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku. Dia sangat perhatian dan hampir baik kalau dia menginginkannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu lagi. "Ayo cepat, Pidge! Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Aku melempar sisir ke arahnya dan dia menghindar, lalu dia menutup pintu dan tertawa sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Aku menggosok gigiku lalu berjalan menuju lorong melewati kamar Kai.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memanggil dari kegelapan.

"Selamat tidur, Kyung."

Aku ragu-ragu sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dua kali.

"Masuk saja, Pidge. kau tak perlu mengetuk."

Dia membukakan pintu lalu aku melangkah masuk, melihat besi hitam tempat tidurnya yang di tempatkan sejajar dengan jendela di seberang ruangan. Dindingnya polos kecuali satu sombero yang di gantung di atas ujung kepala tempat tidur. Aku mengira kamarnya akan dipenuhi poster wanita setengah telanjang, tapi bahkan aku tidak melihat poster iklan bir di sana. Tempat tidur hitam, karpet abu dan sisanya semua yang ada di kamar ini berwarna putih. Tampak seperti dia baru saja pindah.

"Piyama yang bagus," Chanyeol berkata, memperhatikan celana pendekku yang berwarna kuning kotak-kotak biru, dan seragam kaos abu-abu Eastern. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lalu menepuk-nepuk bantal di sampingnya. "Well, ayo naik. Aku tidak akan menggigit."

"Aku tidak takut padamu," aku berkata, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan buku biologiku disampingnya. "Apakah kau punya pulpen?"

Dia menggunakan kepalanya untuk menunjuk ke meja. "Laci paling atas."

Aku melangkah ke seberang tempat tidur dan menarik laci hingga terbuka, menemukan tiga pulpen, pensil, satu tube jelly KY, dan mangkuk kaca penuh dengan kondom dari berbagai merk.

Dengan rasa jijik, aku mengambil pulpennya dan menutup laci dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya sambil membuka-buka halaman bukuku.

"Apakah kau merampok klinik kesehatan?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

Aku membuka tutup pulpen, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa muak dari wajahku. "Kondom untuk persediaan seumur hidupmu."

"Lebih baik aman daripada menyesal, benar, kan?"

Aku memutar mataku. Chanyeol kembali melihat halaman bukuku, senyum nakal muncul di bibirnya. Dia membacakan catatannya padaku, menandai poin yang penting sambil dia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan dengan sabar menjelaskan apa yang tidak aku mengerti.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, aku melepas kacamataku dan menggosok mataku. "Aku lelah. Tidak dapat mengingat satu lagi mikromolekul."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menutup bukuku. "Baiklah."

Aku terdiam, tidak yakin bagaimana pengaturan tempat tidur kita. Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar menuju lorong, menggumamkan sesuatu di kamar Kai sebelum menyalakan pancuran dan mandi. Aku membalikkan selimut dan menariknya hingga ke atas leherku sambil mendengarkan suara air mengalir di dalam pipa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, air dimatikan, dan lantai berderak ketika Chanyeol melangkah. Dia berjalan masuk kamar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya. Dia mempunyai tato di sisi dadanya, dan gambar tribal di kedua bahunya yang berotot. Pada tangan sebelah kanannya, garis hitam dan symbol-simbol membentang dari bahu hingga pergelangan, di bagian tangan kirinya, tato hanya sampai ke sikunya, dengan hanya satu tulisan di bagian dalam lengannya. Aku dengan sengaja membelakangi Chanyeol saat dia berdiri di depan lemarinya dan menjatuhkan handuknya untuk memakai celana boxernya.

Setelah mematikan lampu, dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan tidur disampingku.

"kau tidur di sini juga?" aku bertanya sambil berbalik dan menatapnya. Bulan purnama di luar jendela membuat bayangan di wajahnya. "Well, tentu saja. Inikan tempat tidurku."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku..." aku tidak melanjutkan. Pilihanku satu-satunya hanya sofa atau kursi malas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah percaya padaku? Aku akan menjaga kelakuanku, aku janji," dia berkata sambil mengangkat dua jarinya yang aku yakin pramuka di America tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya.

Aku tidak membantah, hanya berbalik dan berbaring di atas bantal, dan menyelipkan selimut di belakangku agar ada batas jelas diantara kita.

"Selamat tidur, Pigeon," dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mint nafasnya di pipiku, membuat bulu di seluruh tubuhku berdiri di setiap jengkal kulitku. Bersyukur saat itu cukup gelap sehingga dia tak dapat melihat reaksiku yang memalukan atau rona merah di pipiku.

***

Sepertinya aku baru saja tertidur saat alarm berbunyi. Aku meraih untuk mematikannya tapi langsung menarik tanganku kembali dengan cepat ketika merasakan kulit yang hangat di bawah jariku. Aku mencoba mengingat di mana aku berada. Ketika aku mengingatnya, membuatku merasa malu kalau sampai Chanyeol berpikir aku melakukan itu dengan sengaja.

"Chanyeol? Alarmmu," aku berbisik. Dia tetap tidak bergerak. "Chanyeol!" aku memanggilnya lagi sambil menyikutnya. Ketika dia tetap tidak bergerak, aku meraih alarm itu melewati tubuh Chanyeol, meraba-raba di kegelapan hingga aku merasakan bagian atasnya jam. Tak yakin bagaimana mematikannya, aku memukul-mukul bagian atasnya hingga tombol snooze terpijit dan menjatuhkan diri lagi ke atas bantal dengan gusar.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga sikapku. Tapi aku tidak bilang apa-apa tentang membiarkanmu berbaring di atasku."

"Aku tidak berbaring di atasmu," protesku. "Aku tidak bisa meraih jam itu. Itu adalah alarm yang paling mengganggu yang pernah aku dengar. Suaranya seperti binatang yang sekarat."

Dia meraih jam itu dan memijit tombolnya. "kau mau sarapan?"

Aku melotot ke arahnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Well, aku lapar. Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke kafe?"

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa menerima kurangnya keterampilan menyetirmu sepagi ini," jawabku. Aku mengayunkan kakiku keluar dari tempat tidur dan memakai sandalku lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?" dia bertanya.

"Bersiap-siap ke kampus. Apakah kau butuh rincian kegiatanku selama aku disini?"

Chanyeol menggeliat, berjalan menuju ke arahku, masih memakai boxernya. "Apakah kau selalu temperamen seperti ini atau akan mereda setelah kau percaya aku tidak sedang membuat skema yang rumit agar bisa tidur denganmu?" Tangannya memegang bahuku dan aku merasakan ibu jarinya menyentuh kulitku.

"Aku tidak temperamental."

Dia membungkuk mendekat dan berbisik di telingaku. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu, Pidge. Aku terlalu menyukaimu."

Dia berjalan melewatiku menuju kamar mandi, dan aku diam berdiri, terpana. Ucapan Xiumin berputar ulang di pikiranku. Chanyeol Park tidur dengan semua orang; aku tak bisa mencegah merasa rendah diri dalam beberapa hal sampai-sampai dia tak punya keinginan untuk tidur denganku.

Pintu terbuka kembali, dan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Dia tersenyum lalu menguap.

"kau menjadi seperti ibumu, Kyung," aku bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk tasku.

"Ooohh...apakah seseorang ada yang kurang tidur tadi malam?"

"Dia bahkan tidak bernafas ke arahku," aku berkata.

Senyum penuh arti muncul di wajahnya. "Oh."

"Oh apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," dia menjawab, kembali masuk ke kamar Kai.

Chanyeol sedang berada di dapur, menyenandungkan lagu asal-asalan sambil membuat telur urak-arik. "kau yakin tidak mau?" dia bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Terimakasih."

Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk dan Kai mengeluarkan dua piring dari dalam lemari, memegangnya ketika Chanyeol menyendokkan setumpuk telur panas ke atas setiap piring. Kai meletakan piring di atas meja dapur lalu dia dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua, memuaskan nafsu lapar mereka setelah 'beraktivitas' tadi malam.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kai. Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin pergi," Kyungsoo berkata.

"Sayang, the House mengadakan pesta kencan dua kali dalam setahun," Kai bicara sambil mengunyah. "Acaranya bulan depan. kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk mencari gaun dan melakukan hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan wanita."

"Ya benar, Kai...itu sangat manis...tapi aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sana."

"Akan ada banyak wanita yang datang tanpa mengenal siapapun di sana," dia berkata, terkejut karena penolakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merosot di kursinya. "Cewek-cewek sorority (perkumpulan persaudaraan mahasiswi) yang menyebalkan diundang ke acara seperti itu. Mereka semua mengenal satu sama lain...Itu akan aneh nantinya."

"Ayolah, Kyung. Jangan biarkan aku pergi sendirian."

"Well...mungkin kau bisa menemukan seseorang untuk mengajak Baekhyun?" dia berkata sambil melihat padaku lalu ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, dan Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chan tak pernah datang ke acara seperti itu. Itu yang harus kau hadiri bersama pacarmu...dan Chanyeol tidak...kau tahu, kan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Kita bisa mengenalkannya pada seseorang."

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arah mereka. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, tahu."

Kyungsoo memberiku pandangan yang tidak mungkin aku tolak. "Tolonglah, Baekhyun? Kita akan mencarikanmu seorang pria yang baik, lucu, pintar dan aku akan memastikan dia tampan...Aku berjanji kau akan bersenang-senang! Dan siap tahu, mungkin kau akan cocok dengannya."

Chanyeol meletakan wajan di tempat cuci piring. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan mengajak dia."

Aku memutar mataku. "Tidak perlu membantuku, Chanyeol."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Pidge. Pesta kencan adalah pesta yang didatangi pria dengan kekasihnya, dan seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah pacaran. Tapi aku tak ingin khawatir kau akan mengharapkan cincin tunangan setelah itu."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku mohon, Baekhyun."

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Aku mengeluh. "Chanyeol tak ingin datang, aku juga tak ingin...kita tidak akan bersenang-senang."

Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan bersandar di tempat cuci piring. "Aku tidak bilang aku tak ingin datang. Kurasa akan menyenangkan bila kita berempat bisa datang," dia mengangkat bahunya.

Semua mata menatapku, dan aku mundur satu langkah. "Kenapa kita tidak hang out di sini saja?"

Kyungsoo cemberut dan Kai bersandar ke depan. "Karena aku harus datang, Baekhyun. Aku anggota baru; Aku harus memastikan semua berjalan lancar, memastikan semua orang memegang bir di tangannya, hal-hal semacam itu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke luar dapur dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, menarikku ke arahnya. "Ayolah, Pidge. Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Aku memandang Kyungsoo, lalu Kai dan akhirnya ke arah Chanyeol lagi. "Ya, aku mau," aku menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo berteriak lalu memelukku, dan aku merasakan tangan Kai di punggungku. "Terimakasih, Baekhyun," kata Kai.

TBC

Well, aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki paragraph percakapan yang ada di chapter ini, semoga lebih baik dari chapter2 sebelumnya hehe

At least,

Review Juseyoo~ bbuing^^

With love,

Pcydelight27


	5. Chapter 5

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS **

**BAB III : ****KOMENTAR PEDAS (CHEAP SHOT)**

Lay menghisap sekali lagi. Asap keluar dari hidungnya dalam dua kepulan tebal. Aku mengarahkan wajahku ke arah matahari saat dia menceritakan tentang acara dansa, minuman keras dan teman barunya yang gigih selama weekend kemarin.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, mengapa kau membiarkannya membelikanmu minuman?" aku tertawa.

"Jawabannya sederhana, Baek. Aku sedang tidak punya uang."

Aku tertawa lagi, dan Lay menusukan sikunya padaku lalu melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hai, Chanyeol," Lay menyapa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Lay," dia mengangguk. Dia memegang kunci. "Aku akan pulang, Pidge. Apakah kau butuh tumpangan?"

"Aku baru saja akan ke asrama," jawabku, aku tersenyum padanya sambil memakai kacamataku.

"kau tak akan tinggal bersamaku malam ini?" dia bertanya, wajahnya tampak terkejut dan kecewa.

"Tidak, aku akan menginap di sana. Hanya saja aku harus mengambil beberapa barang yang lupa aku bawa dari asrama."

"Barang apa?"

"Well, pisau cukurku misalnya. Apa pedulimu?"

"Memang sudah waktunya kau mencukur bulu kakimu. Karena melukai punyaku," dia berkata sambil menyeringai nakal.

Mata Lay melotot saat memandangku sekilas, dan aku cemberut ke arah Chanyeol. "Itulah awalnya bagaimana gosip menyebar!" aku melihat ke arah Lay dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidur di tempat tidurnya..._hanya tidur_."

"Ya, benar," kata Lay sambil tersenyum puas.

Aku memukul tangan Lay sebelum menghentak pintu agar terbuka dan menaiki tangga. Ketika aku tiba di lantai dua, chanyeol berada di sampingku.

"Oh, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Semua orang sudah berpikiran kita berhubungan seks. Dan kau membuatnya semakin parah."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan yang apa mereka pikirkan?"

"Aku, Chanyeol, aku peduli," aku mendorong pintu kamarku hingga terbuka, memasukan barangku ke dalam sebuah tas kecil, lalu melangkah keluar dan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang. Dia tertawa saat mengambil tas dari tanganku dan aku melotot padanya. "Itu tidak lucu. Apakah kau ingin semua orang di kampus berpikir kalau aku adalah salah satu perekmu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang berpikir seperti itu. Dan jika ada, mereka akan berharap aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

Dia menahan pintu terbuka untukku, dan setelah aku melewatinya, aku berhenti tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Aww!" dia terkejut saat menabrakku.

Aku membalik tubuhku. "Ya Tuhan! Semua orang mungkin berpikir kita pacaran tapi kau tetap melakukan..._gaya hidupmu_, tanpa rasa malu sama sekali. Aku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan!" Aku berkata, baru menyadarinya saat aku bicara. "Kupikir aku tak akan tinggal bersamamu lagi. Kita harus saling menjauh untuk sementara."

Aku mengambil tas darinya dan dia merebutnya lagi.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang berpikir kita pacaran, Pidge. kau tak harus berhenti bicara padaku untuk membuktikannya."

Kami tarik-menarik memperebutkan tas, dan ketika dia menolak untuk melepaskannya, aku menggeram keras dengan frustrasi. "Apakah pernah ada seorang wanita—yang hanya teman—tinggal bersamamu? Apakah kau pernah menawarkan tumpangan pada seorang wanita pulang dari kampus? Apa kau makan siang dengannya setiap hari? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kita, meskipun kita telah menjelaskannya!"

Dia berjalan ke parkiran sambil memegangiku. "Aku akan perbaiki itu, ok? Aku tak ingin ada seseorang yang berpikiran buruk tentangmu karena aku," dia berkata dengan ekspresi terganggu. Matanya berbinar lalu tersenyum. "Biarkan aku menebusnya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke The Dutch malam ini?"

"Itu bar untuk para biker," aku mencibir, memperhatikan dia mengikat tasku pada motornya.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita pergi ke club. Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam lalu kita ke The Red Door. Aku traktir."

"Bagaimana bisa makan malam dan pergi clubbing akan memperbaiki masalah? Kalau orang lain melihat kita pergi bersama, itu akan membuatnya semakin buruk."

Dia menaiki motornya. "Coba pikir, aku, mabuk, di ruangan penuh wanita setengah telanjang? Tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka mengetahui bahwa kita bukan pasangan."

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa? Membawa pria pulang dari bar untuk mengantarku pulang?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu. Tak perlu terlalu berlebihan," dia berkata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Aku memutar mataku lalu naik ke atas motor, dan meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Apakah nanti ada seorang wanita yang akan ikut kita pulang dari bar? Itu kah caramu menebusnya padaku?"

"kau tidak cemburu kan, Pigeon?"

"Cemburu pada apa? Pada pembawa penyakit seksual menular yang bodoh yang akan menyerangmu dan membuatmu kesal pada pagi harinya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menyalakan Harley-nya. Dia melesat menuju apartemen dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari kecepatan maksimum. Aku menutup mataku agar tidak melihat pada bayangan pohon dan mobil yang kami lewati.

Saat turun dari motornya, aku memukul bahunya. "Apakah kau lupa bahwa ada aku di belakangmu? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?"

"Sangat sulit untuk melupakanmu ada di belakangku saat pahamu menjepitku dengan sangat erat."

Seringai bodoh muncul di wajahnya karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan cara untuk mati yang lebih baik dari ini."

"Ada yang benar-benar salah dengan dirimu."

Kami baru saja masuk ketika Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar Kai. "Kami berencana untuk pergi keluar malam ini, kalian ingin ikut?"

Aku memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Kami berencana makan sushi sebelum pergi ke The Red."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kai!" dia memanggil sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. "Kita akan pergi keluar malam ini!"

Aku mendapat giliran terakhir untuk mandi, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar menunggu di depan pintu ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi memakai gaun hitam dan sepatu bertumit warna pink.

Kyungsoo bersiul. "Sangat seksi!"

Aku tersenyum menghargai, dan Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Kaki yang indah."

"Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau itu pisau cukur ajaib?"

"Aku pikir bukan karena pisau cukurnya," dia tersenyum sambil menarikku keluar pintu.

Kami merasa terlalu bising dan tidak nyaman di sushi bar, kami sudah cukup banyak minum sebelum pergi ke The Red Door. Kai memasuki tempat parkir, berputar-putar mencari tempat untuk parkir.

"Cepatlah, Kai," Kyungsoo menggerutu.

***

"Heh. Aku harus menemukan tempat yang agak luas untuk parkir. Aku tak ingin orang idiot yang mabuk merusak cat mobilku."

Setelah kita parkir, Chanyeol memajukan kursinya ke depan dan membantuku keluar. "Kalian membuat KTP palsu dimana? Itu sangat rapi. Sulit untuk mendapatkannya di sini."

"Ya, kami memilikinya sudah cukup lama. Itu sangat penting...di Wichita." jawabku.

"Penting?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Untung kau memiliki koneksi," kata Kyungsoo. Dia cegukan dan menutup bibirnya sambil cekikikan.

"Ya ampun," Kai berkata sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo saat dia berjalan sempoyongan di atas kerikil. "Kupikir kau sudah terlalu banyak minum malam ini."

Chanyeol penasaran. "Apa maksudmu, Kyung? Koneksi apa?"

"Baekhyun mempunyai teman lama yang—"

"Itu KTP palsu, Chan," kataku memotong. "kau harus mengenal orang yang tepat agar hasilnya bagus, benar kan?"

Kyungsoo sengaja memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan aku menunggu.

"Benar," dia menjawab, tangannya memegang tanganku.

Aku memegang tiga jari chanyeol dan tersenyum, mengetahui ekspresinya yang tak puas atas jawabanku.

"Aku membutuhkan minum lagi," kataku sebagai usaha kedua untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Minum!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

Kai memutar matanya. "Ya benar, itu yang kau butuhkan, minuman lagi."

Setelah di dalam, Kyungsoo langsung menarikku ke lantai dansa. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, dan aku tertawa pada bibirnya yang di dorong maju seperti bebek saat dia bergerak mengikuti musik. Ketika lagu berakhir, kita bergabung dengan Kai dan Chanyeol di meja bar. Ada seorang wanita yang sangat seksi, berambut pirang pucat di samping Chanyeol, dan ekspresi mabuk Kyungsoo berubah menjadi rasa jijik.

"Akan selalu seperti ini sepanjang malam, Kyung. Acuhkan saja mereka," kai berkata sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari kami menggunakan kepalanya. Mata mereka memandangi si pirang, menunggu giliran mereka untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Seperti Vegas yang memuntahkan domba pada sekawanan burung nasar," America mengejek.

Chanyeol menyalakan rokoknya saat memesan dua botol bir, si pirang sedikit mendesah, membasahi bibirnya lalu tersenyum. Bartender membuka tutup botol dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Si pirang mengambil salah satu botol bir itu tapi Chanyeol mengambilnya kembali dari tangannya.

"Bukan untukmu," Chanyeol berkata padanya lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk membuang bir itu ke tempat sampah tapi wanita itu tampak tersinggung, lalu aku tersenyum dan meminum bir itu. Dia melangkah pergi dengan dongkol dan aku tersenyum karena tampaknya Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Memangnya aku akan membelikan minuman untuk seorang wanita di bar," dia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat botol bir ku ke atas dan dia tersenyum kecil. "kau berbeda."

Aku bersulang dengannya. "Untuk menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang tidak diajak tidur oleh pria yang tidak punya aturan." Kataku sambil meneguk birku.

"Apakah kau serius?" dia bertanya sambil menarik botol bir dari mulutku. Dan ketika aku tidak menarik kembali kata-kataku, dia bersandar mendekat ke arahku. "Pertama...aku punya aturan. Aku tidak pernah bersama wanita jelek, tidak pernah. Kedua, aku ingin tidur denganmu. Aku telah membayangkan menidurimu di sofaku dengan lima puluh cara yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu lagi sekarang. Bukan karena aku tidak tertarik padamu, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dari itu."

Aku tak dapat menahan senyuman puas yang merayap di wajahku. "kau berpikir bahwa aku terlalu baik untukmu?"

Dia menyeringai pada penghinaan keduaku. "Aku tak dapat menyebutkan satu priapun yang cukup baik untukmu."

Kesombonganku mencair hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan tersentuh dan senyum menghargai.

"Terimakasih, Chan," kataku sambil meletakan botol kosongku di atas meja bar.

Chanyeol menarik tanganku. "Ayo," dia berkata sambil menarikku ke tengah kerumunan di lantai dansa.

"Aku terlalu banyak minum! Aku akan terjatuh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarikku ke arahnya, memegang pinggulku. "Diam dan berdansalah."

Kyungsoo dan Kai muncul di samping kami. Gerakan Kai seperti dia terlalu banyak nonton video klipnya Usher. Chanyeol hampir membuatku panik dengan caranya memelukku. Jika dia menggunakan salah satu dari gerakan ini di sofa, aku dapat mengerti mengapa banyak wanita mau dipermalukan keesokan harinya.

Dia bergerak dengan lincah di pinggulku, dan aku menyadari kalau ekspresinya berbeda, hampir serius. Aku menggerakan tanganku di atas dadanya yang tanpa cacat dan six-pack yang saat itu meregang dan menjadi keras di bawah kaos ketatnya mengikuti musik. Aku membelakanginya dan tersenyum ketika dia memeluk pinggangku. Ditambah alkohol dalam darahku, ketika dia menarik tubuhku ke tubuhnya, aku berpikir itu semua lebih dari sekedar hanya teman.

Lagu berikutnya terlalu bersemangat untuk kita berdansa, dan Chanyeol tidak menunjukan tanda kalau dia ingin kembali ke meja bar. Butiran keringat di belakang leherku, lampu sorot warna-warni membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku menutup mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia memegang tanganku dan menariknya ke atas lehernya. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah dari tanganku, lalu ke tulang rusukku akhirnya kembali ke pinggulku. Ketika aku merasakan bibirnya lalu lidahnya di leherku, aku menjauh darinya.

Dia tertawa sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa, Pidge?"

Kemarahanku menyala, membuat kata-kata pedas yang ingin aku katakan tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku kembali menuju bar dan memesan Corona lagi. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, mengangkat jarinya untuk memesan satu lagi. Tak lama setelah bartender meletakan botol di hadapanku, aku meneguk setengah isinya sebelum membantingnya ke atas meja bar.

"Kau pikir itu akan mengubah pikiran semua orang tentang kita?" tanyaku sambil menarik rambut untuk menutupi tempat yang dia cium.

Dia tertawa sekali. "Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang kita."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik lalu melangkah pergi.

"Pigeon," panggilnya sambil menyentuh tanganku.

Aku menjauh darinya. "Jangan. Aku tak akan pernah cukup mabuk untuk membiarkanmu menidurkanku di sofa itu."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi marah, tapi sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, seorang wanita yang sangat menarik berambut hitam dengan bibir penuh, mata biru yang sangat besar memakai baju yang belahan dadanya sangat rendah mendekatinya.

"Well, ternyata benar ini Chanyeol Park," dia berkata sambil menggerakan dadanya naik turun di tempat yang tepat.

Chanyeol meminum birnya sambil tetap memandang ke dalam mataku. "Hai, Yuri."

"Perkenalkan aku pada pacarmu," dia tersenyum. Aku memutar mataku karena betapa keterus terangannya menyedihkan.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya untuk meminum habis birnya lalu mendorong dan luncurkan botol kosongnya di sepanjang meja bar. Semua orang yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk memesan memperhatikan botol itu hingga akhirnya jatuh dan masuk ke tempat sampah di ujung meja. "Dia bukan pacarku."

Dia menarik tangan Yuri yang dengan senang hati berjalan di belakangnya menuju lantai dansa. Chanyeol 'menyerangnya' selama lagu pertama, lagu berikutnya, berikutnya. Mereka menarik perhatian dengan cara Yuri membiarkan Chanyeol menggerayanginya dan ketika dia membungkukan Yuri, aku berpaling dari mereka.

"kau kelihatan kesal," kata seorang pria yang duduk di sampingku. "Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan, dia hanya temanku," aku menggerutu.

"Well, bagus kalau begitu. Karena akan jadi canggung kalau itu adalah pacarmu," dia memandang ke arah lantai dansa, menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah tontonan itu.

"Aku tahu," jawabku sambil meminum habis birku. Aku hampir merasakan efek dari dua minumanku sebelumnya, dan gigiku mati rasa.

"Apakah kau mau minum lagi?" dia bertanya. Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum. "Namaku Minho."

"Aku Baekhyun," jawabku sambil meraih uluran tangannya.

Dia mengangkat dua jarinya untuk memesan dua lagi pada bartender lalu aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Apakah kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tinggal di asrama Morgan di Eastern."

"Aku tinggal di apartemen di Hinley."

"kau tinggal di negara bagian lain?" aku bertanya. "Itu kan...satu jam perjalanan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku lulus Mei kemarin. Adikku kuliah di Eastern. Aku tinggal dengannya sepanjang minggu ini sambil mencari pekerjaan."

"Oh...menjalani kehidupan nyata ya?"

Minho tertawa. "Dan itu sama seperti yang mereka katakan."

Aku mengeluarkan lipgloss-ku dari dalam tas dan memoleskannya di bibirku, menggunakan cermin yang menempel sepanjang dinding di belakang bar.

"Warnanya bagus," dia berkata sambil memperhatikanku menekan bibirku.

Aku tersenyum, merasa marah pada Chanyeol dan karena banyaknya alkohol. "Mungkin kau akan mencobanya nanti."

Mata Minho berbinar ketika aku mendekat, lalu aku tersenyum ketika dia menyentuh lututku. Dia menarik tangannya kembali ketika Chanyeol berdiri diantara kami.

"kau siap, Pidge?"

"Aku sedang mengobrol, Chanyeol," kataku sambil mendorongnya. Bajunya basah karena bersirkus di lantai dansa, lalu aku sengaja mengelapkan tanganku pada rokku.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apakah kau benar-benar mengenal pria ini?"

"Namanya Minho," jawabku, sambil tersenyum semenggoda mungkin ke arah Minho.

Dia mengedipkan satu matanya padaku, memandang Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol melihat sekilas ke arahku dan aku mendengus. "Minho ini Chanyeol," aku bergumam pelan.

"Chanyeol Park," dia menambahkan, menatap tangan Minho seperti akan merobeknya hingga lepas.

Mata Minho melebar dan dengan canggung menarik kembali tangannya. "Chanyeol _Park_? Chanyeol _Park_ dari Eastern?

Aku meletakan kepalan tanganku di pipiku, takut akan terjadi pertikaian yang dipicu hormon testosteron yang tidak terelakkan.

Chanyeol meregangkan tangannya di belakangku untuk berpegangan pada meja bar. "Ya benar, kenapa?"

"Aku melihat pertarunganmu dengan Shawn Jenks tahun lalu. Aku pikir aku akan menyaksikan kematian seseorang!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arahnya "Apakan kau ingin melihatnya lagi?"

Minho tertawa sekali dan menatap pada kami bergantian. Ketika dia menyadari Chanyeol serius, dia tersenyum padaku meminta maaf lalu pergi.

"kau siap pergi sekarang?" Chanyeol membentak.

"kau benar-benar brengsek, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku pernah di panggil lebih parah," dia berkata sambil membantuku turun dari kursi bar.

***

Kami mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Kai menuju mobil, dan ketika Chanyeol berusaha memegang tanganku untuk menuntun ke tempat parkir, aku menepiskan tangannya. Dia berbalik dan aku tersentak lalu berhenti, mundur ke belakang ketika dia hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku.

"Aku harusnya tinggal menciummu dan mengakhiri semua ini!" dia berteriak. "kau sangat menggelikan! Aku mencium lehermu, terus kenapa?"

Aku dapat mencium bau bir dan rokok dari nafasnya lalu aku mendorongnya. "Aku bukan teman berhubungan seks, Chanyeol."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau begitu! kau selalu bersamaku dua puluh empat jam sehari, kau tidur di tempat tidurku tapi sepanjang waktu kau bertingkah seperti kau tidak ingin terlihat bersamaku!"

"Aku datang kemari bersamamu!"

"Aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan hormat, Pidge."

Aku berdiri tegak. "Tidak, kau memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah barang milikmu. kau tidak berhak mengusir Minho seperti itu!"

"Apakah kau tahu Minho itu siapa?" dia bertanya. Ketika aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dia mendekat. "Aku tahu dia siapa. Dia pernah di penjara karena pelecehan seksual, tapi tuntutannya di batalkan."

Aku melipat tanganku. "Oh, jadi kalian mempunyai kesamaan?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, dan otot rahangnya berkedut di bawah kulitnya. "_Apakah kau memanggilku pemerkosa?_" dia bertanya dengan dingin dan pelan.

Aku menekan bibirku, bahkan lebih marah karena Chanyeol benar. Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. "Tidak, aku hanya marah padamu!"

"Aku habis minum-minum, kulitmu hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku, kau cantik dan kau sangat wangi saat berkeringat. Aku menciummu! Maafkan aku! Lupakanlah!"

Alasannya membuat bibirku tersenyum. "Menurutmu aku cantik?"

Dia mengernyit dengan muak. "Kau sangat cantik dan kau tahu itu. Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumku dengan tidak mengakuinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol tertawa satu kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa..? kau..? kau adalah orang yang sangat merepotkan!" dia berteriak dan melotot padaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, setelah beberapa lama, Chanyeol mulai tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. "kau membuatku gila. Apa kau tahu itu?"

***

Tiba di apartemen, kami semua terhuyung di pintu. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci bau asap rokok dari rambutku. Ketika aku keluar dari pancuran, aku lihat Chanyeol telah membawakanku salah satu kaos dan celana boxernya untuk baju gantiku.

Kaosnya kebesaran dan boxernya menghilang di bawah kaos. Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menghela nafas, masih tetap tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah dia katakan di tempat parkir.

Chanyeol menatapku sekilas, dan aku merasakan sengatan di dadaku. Aku hampir merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya, tapi aku melawan aliran alkohol dan hormon yang mengalir di dalam darahku.

"Selamat tidur, Pidge." dia berbisik kemudian membalik.

Aku bergerak dengan gelisah, belum ingin tidur. "Chan?" aku memanggilnya sambil menyandarkan pipiku di pundaknya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku mabuk, dan kita baru saja bertengkar hebat karena masalah ini, tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan berhubungan seks denganmu, jadi berhentilah bertanya," dia berkata sambil tetap membelakangiku.

"Apa? Bukan itu!" Aku berteriak.

Chanyeol tertawa dan berbalik menatapku dengan lembut. "Ada apa, Pidge?"

Aku mendesah. "Ini..." kataku sambil membaringkan kepalaku di dadanya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, meringkuk sedekat mungkin padanya.

Tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya di atas, tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. "kau benar-benar mabuk."

"Aku tahu," jawabku, terlalu mabuk untuk merasa malu.

Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di punggungku dan tangan satunya di rambut basahku, lalu mencium dahiku. "kau adalah wanita yang paling membuatku bingung yang pernah kutemui."

"Setidaknya ini yang bisa kau lakukan setelah menakuti satu-satunya pria yang mendekatiku malam ini."

"_Maksudmu __Minho__ si pemerkosa?_ Ya, aku berhutang padamu untuk itu."

"Lupakan saja," kataku mulai merasakan penolakan.

Dia menarik tanganku dan menahannya di atas perutnya mencegah aku untuk melepaskannya. "Tidak, aku serius. kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Jika aku tidak ada di sana...aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya. Dan sekarang kau mengharapkan aku meminta maaf karena mengusirnya?"

"Aku tak ingin kau meminta maaf. Ini bahkan bukan tentang itu."

"Lalu tentang apa?" dia bertanya, menatap mataku mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dariku dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di bibirku.

Aku cemberut. "Aku mabuk, Chanyeol. Hanya itu alasan yang aku punya."

"kau hanya ingin aku memelukmu hingga kau tertidur?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Dia bergerak untuk menatap lurus ke mataku. "Seharusnya aku menolaknya untuk membuktikan maksudku," dia berkata, alisnya mengernyit. "Tapi aku akan membenci diriku nanti jika aku menolaknya dan kau tak pernah memintanya lagi."

Aku membaringkan leherku di dadanya, lalu dia mempererat pelukannya, mendesah. "kau tidak membutuhkan alasan, Pidge. _Kau hanya tinggal minta._"

***

Aku meringis karena sinar matahari menembus jendela dan alarm berbunyi di telingaku. Chanyeol masih tertidur, memelukku dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Aku memutar tanganku untuk meraih dan menekan tombol tunda. Mengusap wajahku, lalu memandanginya yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di dekatku.

"Ya Tuhan," aku berbisik, heran bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya saat aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Hentikan, Pidge. Aku sedang tidur." Dia bergumam, semakin erat memelukku.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, akhirnya aku lepas dari pelukannya lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur, menatap tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang tertutup selimut. Aku memandangnya sebentar dan mendesah. Batasnya jadi semakin tidak jelas dan itu kesalahanku.

Tangannya keluar dari selimut dan menyentuh jariku. "Ada apa, Pidge?" dia bertanya dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

"Aku akan bawa segelas air minum, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, pipinya menempel di atas tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun," Kai menyapa dari atas kursi malas ketika aku muncul.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?"

"Masih tidur. Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" dia bertanya sambil melirik jam.

"Alarmnya mati tapi aku selalu bangun pagi setelah mabuk, itu kutukan."

"Aku juga," dia mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kita ada kelas dalam satu jam." Aku berkata sambil membuka kran dan membungkuk untuk minum seteguk.

Kai mengangguk. "Tadinya aku akan membiarkan dia tidur."

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan, dia akan marah kalau kesiangan."

"Oh," dia berkata lalu berdiri. "Sebaiknya membangunkan dia kalau begitu." Dia berbalik, "Hey, Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol, tapi aku tahu dia akan melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk membuatmu kesal. Dia selalu seperti itu. Dia jarang dekat dengan seseorang dan aku tak tahu apa alasannya, dia membiarkanmu mendekat. Tapi kau harus mengabaikan kelakuan jeleknya. Hanya dengan itu dia akan tahu."

"Tahu apa?" aku bertanya sambil mengangkat alisku karena ucapannya yang melodramatis.

"Kalau kau bersedia menerima Chanyeol," dia menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Terserah apa katamu, Kai."

Kai menghela nafas lalu menghilang masuk ke kamarnya. Aku mendengar keluhan pelan, erangan protes lalu tawa cekikikan manis Kyungsoo.

Aku mengaduk oatmeal di mangkukku dan menambahkan coklat sirup ke dalamnya saat aku mengaduk.

"Sangat menjijikan, Pidge," Chanyeol berkata, hanya memakai celana boxer kotak-kotak hijau. Dia menggosok matanya lalu mengeluarkan sereal dari dalam lemari.

"Selamat pagi juga," kataku sambil menutup botol sirup coklat.

"Aku dengar sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Kesempatan terakhir di tahun remajamu," dia menyeringai, matanya merah dan bengkak.

"Ya...aku orang yang tidak suka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Aku pikir Kyungsoo akan mengajakku makan malam atau lainnya." Aku tersenyum. "kau boleh ikut kalau mau."

"Baiklah," dia mengangkat bahunya. "Itu seminggu dari hari minggu, kan?"

"Ya benar. Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Dia menuangkan susu, mencelupkan flake dengan sendoknya. "Nanti April, tanggal satu."

"Serius?"

"Aku serius," dia menjawab sambil mengunyah.

"Ulang tahunmu tepat pada saat _April Fool's_?" aku bertanya lagi sambil mengangkat alisku.

Dia tertawa. "Ya benar! kau akan terlambat nanti. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap."

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo."

Aku tahu dia berusaha bersikap tak acuh saat dia mengangkat bahu. "Terserah," jawabnya lalu berbalik untuk menghabiskan serealnya

TBC

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

With love,

Pcydelight27


	6. Chapter 6

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER ( REMAKE )**

**THIS STORY BELONG TO JAMMIE McGUIRE**

**CHANBAEK**

**GS **

**BAB IV PART 1 : TARUHAN (THE BET)**

"Dia benar-benar menatap ke arahmu," Kyungsoo berbisik sambil bersandar ke belakang untuk mengintip ke seberang ruangan.

"Berhenti melihat ke arahnya, bodoh, dia akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Dia sudah melihatku tapi dia tetap menatap ke arahmu."

Aku ragu sejenak lalu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap balik ke arahnya. Suho memang sedang menatapku lalu tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya, lalu pura-pura mengetik sesuatu di laptopku.

"Apakah dia masih melihat kemari?" aku berbisik.

"Ya," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Setelah kelas selesai, Suho menghentikanku di lorong.

"Jangan lupa ada pesta akhir minggu ini."

"Aku tidak akan lupa," jawabku sambil berusaha tidak mengedipkan mataku atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Aku dan Kyungsoo berjalan menyeberangi halaman rumput menuju kafetaria, untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kai lalu makan siang bersama. Kyungsoo masih menertawakan kelakuan Suho tadi ketika Kai dan Chanyeol mendekat.

"Hai, Sayang," Kyungsoo menyapa lalu mencium tepat di bibir kekasihnya.

"Apa yang begitu lucu?" Kai bertanya.

"Oh, ada seorang cowok di kelas yang memandangi Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Sangat manis."

"Selama dia hanya memandangi Baekhyun," Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Siapa orangnya?" Chanyeol mendengus.

Aku mencoba melepaskan tas ranselku, meminta Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya dari tanganku dan memegangnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kyungsoo membayangkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Baekhyun! kau benar-benar pembohong! Orangnya Suho Kim dan dia sangat jelas memandanginya. Dia hampir meneteskan air liurnya."

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi rasa jijik. "Suho Kim?"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Kita akan makan siang. Apakah kau ingin menikmati masakan kafetaria sore ini?"

Kyungsoo menciumnya lagi sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol dan aku mengikuti di belakang mereka. Aku meletakan nampanku diantara Kyungsoo dan Lay namun Chanyeol tidak duduk di tempat biasa di depanku. Melainkan dia duduk beberapa kursi dari tempat biasanya. Baru aku menyadari dia tidak banyak bicara ketika kita berjalan menuju kafetaria tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chan?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja, kenapa?" dia balik bertanya, melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau lebih banyak diam."

Beberapa anggota tim football mendekati meja lalu duduk dan tertawa keras. Chanyeol tampak sedikit terganggu saat dia memutar-mutar makanan di atas piringnya.

Yunho Jung melemparkan kentang goreng ke dalam piring Chanyeol. "Apa kabar, Chan? Aku dengar kau meniduri Joy. Dia terus-terusan menyebutkan namamu hari ini."

"Diam, Jung," Chanyeol berkata, tetap memandangi makanannya.

Aku bersandar ke depan hingga pria berotot besar di depan Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan tajamku. "Hentikan, Yunho."

Chanyeol memandangku kesal. "Aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri, Baekhyun."

"Maafkan aku, aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin apapun darimu." Dia membentak dan mendorong menjauh dari meja kemudian berjalan cepat keluar pintu.

Lay memandangku lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Ya ampun, dia kenapa?"

Aku menusuk anggur kecil dengan garpuku dan menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu."

Kai menepuk punggungku. "Bukan karena dirimu, Baekhyun."

"Dia hanya sedang punya masalah," Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Masalah apa?" tanyaku.

Kai mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memandangi piringnya. "Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa sekarang untuk lebih sabar dan memaafkan jika berteman dengan Chanyeol. Dia mempunyai alam semestanya sendiri."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Itu Chanyeol yang orang lain lihat... Chanyeol yang aku kenal tidak seperti itu."

Kai bersandar ke depan. "Tidak ada bedanya. kau harus mengikuti arus."

***

Setelah kelas selesai, aku pulang bersama Kyungsoo ke apartemen dan mengetahui bahwa motor Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Aku masuk ke kamarnya dan meringkuk seperti bola di atas tempat tidurnya, menahan kepalaku di atas tanganku. Chanyeol tampak baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Setelah sekian lama kita bersama, aku tak bisa percaya bahwa aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Bukan hanya itu, yang lebih menggangguku saat Kyungsoo tahu apa yang terjadi sedangkan aku tidak.

Nafasku semakin pelan dan mata semakin berat; tidak begitu lama aku langsung tertidur. Ketika mataku terbuka lagi, langit malam menggelapkan jendela. Suara bisikan terdengar dari arah lorong di ruang tamu, termasuk suara berat Chanyeol. Aku berjalan keluar dan membeku saat mendengar namaku.

"Baekhyun mengerti, Chan. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Kai berkata.

"Kalian sudah akan pergi ke pesta kencan, kenapa tidak mengajaknya kencan?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

Aku menegang menanti jawabannya. "Aku tidak ingin _berkencan_ dengannya; Aku hanya ingin ada di dekatnya. Dia...berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya terdengar sedikit tidak sabar.

"Dia tidak termakan rayuanku, itu sangat menyegarkan untukku. kau sendiri yang bilang, Kyung, aku bukan tipenya. Kita hanya...tidak seperti itu."

"kau mendekati tipenya lebih dari yang kau tahu," Kyungsoo berkata.

Aku mundur sepelan mungkin dan ketika lantai kayu berderak di bawah kakiku, aku meraih pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk menutupnya, lalu melangkah menuju lorong.

"Hai, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Aku tertidur selama lima jam. Itu lebih seperti koma daripada tidur."

Chanyeol memandangku sejenak dan ketika aku tersenyum padanya, dia melangkah ke arahku, memegang tanganku dan menarikku sepanjang lorong menuju kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu dan jantungku berdegup kencang di dadaku, menguatkan diri menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan egoku.

Dia mengernyit. "Maafkan aku, Pidge. Aku sikapku menyebalkan tadi."

Aku sedikit lebih tenang, melihat penyesalan di matanya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau marah padaku."

"Aku memang tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya punya kebiasaan melampiaskannya pada orang yang aku sayangi. Itu alasan yang buruk, aku tahu, tapi aku sangat menyesal." dia berkata sambil mendekapku.

Aku menaruh pipiku di dadanya, merasa nyaman. "Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang aku khawatirkan hanya dirimu."

Aku mundur untuk memandangnya. "Aku bisa menghadapi luapan kemarahanmu."

Dia mengamati wajahku beberapa saat sebelum senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau tahan denganku, tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan apabila kau tidak tahan."

Aku dapat mencium campuran antara rokok dan mint di nafasnya dan aku menatap bibirnya, tubuhku bereaksi dengan kedekatan kami. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah dan nafasnya terengah — dia menyadarinya juga.

Dia membungguk semakin dekat padaku, lalu...kita berdua terlonjak karena terkejut ketika handphonenya berdering. Dia mendengus lalu mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya.

"Ya. _Choi_? Ya Tuhan...baiklah. Itu akan menjadi kemenangan yang mudah. Jefferson?" Dia melihat ke arahku dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Kita akan datang." Dia menutup telepon dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo ikut denganku." Dia menarikku ke ruang tamu. "Tadi Kyuhyun menelepon," dia memberitahu Kai. "Siwon Choi akan datang ke Jefferson dalam 90 menit."

Kai mengangguk dan berdiri, mengambil Handphone dari sakunya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia mengulangi apa yang di katakan Chanyeol padanya saat menelepon, menutup telepon lalu memutar nomor lain dan mengulang informasi yang sama sekali lagi. Dia memutar nomor lain lagi saat menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Inilah saatnya," Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap!"

Suasana di apartemen sangat tegang dan tenang pada saat yang sama. Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh, memakai sepatu bootnya dan tank top putih seperti akan pergi hanya untuk mengurus suatu urusan.

Kyungsoo menuntunku menyelusuri lorong menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahi. "kau harus ganti pakaianmu, Baekhyun. kau tidak bisa memakai itu ke pertarungan."

"Aku memakai cardigan saat terakhir kali ke sana tapi kau tidak bilang apapun!" protesku.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang waktu itu. Ini," dia melempar pakaian ke arahku, "Pakai ini."

"Aku tak akan memakai ini!"

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kai memanggil dari ruang tamu.

"Ayo cepat!" Kyungsoo berteriak, berlari ke kamar Kai.

Aku mengenakan atasan ketat bertali warna kuning yang belahan di bagian dadanya rendah dan celana low-rise jins yang tadi Kyungsoo lemparkan ke arahku, memakai sepatu yang berhak agak tinggi, lalu menyisir rambutku sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar memakai celana pendek, dress baby doll warna hijau dan sepatu berhak dengan warna senada, dan ketika kita tiba di ruang tamu, Chanyeol dan Kai sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka. "Oh tidak, jangan. Apa kau mau membuatku terbunuh? kau harus ganti pakaianmu, Pidge."

"Apa?" Aku bertanya lalu melihat pakaian yang aku pakai.

Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan tangannya. "Dia terlihat cantik, Chan, biarkan saja!"

Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan menuntunku menyelusuri lorong. "Pakai kaos...dan sepatu kets saja. Sesuatu yang nyaman dipakai."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan lebih khawatir pada orang yang melihat payudaramu dalam pakaian itu bukannya pada Siwon," dia berkata lalu berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pikir kau tak peduli pada apa yang orang lain pikirkan?"

"Ini situasinya berbeda, jadi aku mohon...tolong...aku mohon ganti saja," dia tergagap lalu mendorongku masuk dan mengurungku di kamar.

"Chanyeol!" aku berteriak. Aku menendang lepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan Converse. Lalu aku melepas atasanku dan melemparkannya ke ujung kamar. Aku memakai kaos katun pertama yang aku pegang lalu berlari keluar kamar, berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

"Lebih baik?" aku mendengus sambil mengikat rambutku.

"Ya!" Chanyeol menjawab lega. "Ayo kita pergi!"

***

Kita semua berlari menuju tempat parkir. Aku melompat naik ke atas motor Chanyeol saat dia menyalakan mesinnya lalu melesat cepat menuju kampus. Aku memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol untuk antisipasi; karena tadi terburu-buru keluar telah membuat adrenalin melonjak dalam pembuluh darahku.

Chanyeol memacu motornya melewati trotoar, memarkirkan motornya di bawah bayangan belakang gedung Liberal Arts Jefferson. Dia mendorong kacamatanya ke atas kepalanya, lalu memegang tanganku dan tersenyum saat menyelinap ke belakang gedung. Dia berhenti di depan jendela yang terbuka yang berada tidak jauh dari permukaan tanah.

Ketika menyadari itu jalan untuk masuk, mataku terbelalak. "Apa kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ini pintu masuk VIP. kau harus lihat bagaimana cara orang lain untuk masuk."

Aku menggelengkan kepala ketika dia mencoba mendorong masuk kakinya lalu menghilang. Aku membungkuk ke bawah dan memanggilnya, merasa ditinggalkan. "Chanyeol!"

"Kau pasti sudah gila kalau kau pikir aku akan melompat ke lubang gelap!"

"Dibawah sini, Pidge. Masuklah dengan posisi kaki terlebih dulu, aku akan menangkapmu."

Aku menarik nafas, menyentuh dahi dengan tanganku. "Ini gila!"

Aku duduk di lantai, lalu bergeser ke depan sehingga setengah tubuhku menggantung dalam kegelapan. Aku berbalik telungkup, mengarahkan tumitku untuk merasakan lantai. Aku menunggu sampai tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kakiku, namun aku kehilangan pegangan, menjerit ketika jatuh kebelakang. Sepasang tangan memegangku lalu mendengar suara Chanyeol di dalam kegelapan.

"kau jatuh seperti cewek," dia tertawa terkekeh.

Dia menurunkan kakiku ke bawah dan menarikku lebih jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Seteleh beberapa langkah, aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan nomor dan nama yang familiar lalu ruangan menjadi terang. Ada sebuah lentera dipojok ruangan, cahayanya cukup terang untuk dapat membaca wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan ocehannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku masuk."

Aku duduk dengan gelisah. "Apakah aku harus menunggu di sini atau ikut masuk ketika pertarungan di mulai? Kai dan Kyungsoo di mana?"

"Mereka masuk lewat pintu lain. Ikuti saja aku nanti, aku tidak akan mengirimmu ke sarang hiu tanpa aku. Berdiri dekat Kyuhyun, dia akan membuatmu terhindar dari desakan orang-orang. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikanmu sambil mengayunkan pukulan dalam waktu yang sama."

"Desakan?"

"Akan ada banyak orang yang datang malam ini. Siwon Choi dari State. Mereka mengadakan acara pertarungan sendiri di sana. Maka akan ada penonton mereka dan penonton dari kita sehingga keadaan akan menjadi gila."

"Apakah kau gugup?" aku bertanya.

Dia tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Tidak. Tapi kau kelihatan sedikit gugup."

"Mungkin sedikit," aku mengaku.

"Kalau ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhku. Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkannya meskipun untuk fansnya."

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

Dia mendengus. "Biasanya aku membiarkan mereka memukulku satu kali, agar terlihat adil."

"kau? kau membiarkan orang lain memukulmu?"

"Dimana kesenangannya kalau aku membantai orang lain tapi mereka tak pernah bisa membalas pukulanku sama sekali? Itu tidak bagus untuk bisnis, tidak akan ada orang yang bertaruh melawanku."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu," kataku sambil melipat tanganku.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Aku sulit untuk percaya kalau kau terkena pukulan hanya karena kau membiarkannya."

"Apa kau akan bertaruh untuk itu, Baekhyun Byun?" dia tersenyum, matanya tampak bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku terima tantangan itu. Kupikir dia akan memukulmu sekali."

"Dan apabila dia tidak berhasil? Apa yang akan aku menangkan?" dia bertanya. Aku mengangkat bahu saat teriakan di dinding sebelah semakin keras terdengar. Kyuhyun menyapa penonton, lalu membacakan semua peraturannya.

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Jika kau menang, aku tidak akan berhubungan seks selama satu bulan." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku lalu dia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi bila aku menang, kau harus tinggal bersamaku selama satu bulan."

"Apa? Tapi aku kan memang tinggal bersamamu sekarang! Taruhan macam apa itu?" aku berteriak di antara suara bising.

"Mereka telah memperbaiki pemanas air di asrama hari ini," Travis tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Satu senyuman puas terukir di wajahku saat Kyuhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol. "Apapun berharga untuk melihatmu berusaha untuk tidak terpukul."

Chanyeol mencium pipiku lalu melangkah keluar, berdiri tegak. Aku mengikutinya di belakang, dan ketika kita berjalan memasuki ruangan berikutnya, aku terkejut dengan jumlah penonton yang berada di ruangan sekecil ini. Hanya tersedia sedikit ruang untuk berdiri, tapi desakan dan teriakan semakin keras saat kita memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol mengangguk ke arahku lalu tangan Kyuhyun berada di atas bahuku, menarikku ke sampingnya.

Aku mendekat ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku bertaruh dua untuk Chanyeol," aku berkata.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat saat aku mengeluarkan dua lembar uang bergambar Benjamin (100 dollar) dari sakuku. Dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya, lalu aku menaruh uangku di tangannya.

"Ternyata kau tidak seoptimis yang kukira," dia berkata menatapku sekilas.

Siwon setidaknya satu kepala lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, aku menelan ludah ketika aku melihat mereka berdiri berhadapan. Siwon sangat besar, dua kali lipat dari Chanyeol dengan otot yang sangat besar. Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, tapi terlihat sangat jelas kalau Siwon haus darah.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "kau mungkin harus menutup telingamu, nak."

Aku menutup telingaku dan Kyuhyun membunyikan terompetnya. Bukannya menyerang, Chanyeol justru mundur beberapa langkah. Siwom mengayunkan pukulannya, dan Chanyeol menghindar ke kanan. Siwon mencoba memukul lagi dan Chanyeol menunduk lalu bergeser ke samping.

"Apa ini? Ini bukan pertarungan tinju, Chanyeol!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol mendaratkan pukulan di hidung Siwon. Suara di basement sangat memekakan telinga waktu itu. Chanyeol kemudian memukul rahang Siwon, dan tanganku menutup mulutku saat Siwon berusaha memukul lagi beberapa kali, tidak ada yang kena. Siwon terjatuh ke arah rombongannya ketika Chanyeol memukulkan sikunya ke wajah Siwon. Ketika kupikir semua akan berakhir, Siwon berdiri dan mengayunkan pukulannya lagi. Pukulan demi pukulan, Siwon tampak tidak dapat mengikuti. Mereka berdua berkeringat, aku terkesiap ketika Siwon meleset lagi, memukul tiang semen. Ketika dia membungkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit, Chanyeol menyerang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

Tanpa ampun, pertama dia menendangkan dengan lututnya ke wajah Siwon, lalu memukulinya terus menerus hingga Siwon terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai. Tingkat kebisingan semakin keras saat Kyuhyun meninggalkanku untuk melempar kain berwarna merah ke wajah Siwon yang penuh darah.

Chanyeol menghilang di belakang para fansnya, dan aku bersandar di tembok, mencari jalan kembali ke pintu tempat kita datang tadi. Merasa lega ketika dapat memegang lentera. Aku khawatir akan terjatuh lalu terinjak.

Mataku fokus menatap pintu keluar, memperhatikan tanda akan semakin bertambahnya orang di dalam ruangan yang kecil ini. Setelah beberapa menit dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Chanyeol, aku bersiap untuk mengingat jalan ke jendela tempat kita masuk tadi. Dengan semakin banyaknya orang yang berusaha keluar bersamaan, sangat tidak aman untuk hanya diam berdiri.

Ketika aku akan melangkah ke kegelapan, suara langkah terdengar berderak di semen yang lepas di lantai. Chanyeol menatapku dengan panik.

"Pigeon!"

"Aku di sini!" aku menyahut, berlari kepelukannya.

Chanyeol melihat ke bawah dan mengerutkan dahinya. "kau membuat aku sangat takut! Aku hampir memulai perkelahian lagi tadi ketika mencarimu...akhirnya aku tiba di sini tapi kau tidak ada!"

"Aku senang kau kembali ke sini. Aku tak ingin mencari jalan keluar di kegelapan sendirian."

Semua rasa khawatir di wajahnya menghilang, lalu dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku rasa kau kalah taruhan."

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, menatapku lalu menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Kita perlu bicara."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya padaku. "Diam ditempat. Aku akan segera kembali."

Chanyeol menghilang di kegelapan. Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya beberapa kali, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Chanyeol kembali, memasukan setumpuk uang ke dalam sakunya, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "kau perlu membawa pakaian tambahan."

"kau serius akan membuatku tinggal bersamamu selama sebulan?"

"Apa kau akan membuatku tidak berhubungan seks selama satu bulan?"

Aku tertawa, mengetahui kalau aku akan melakukannya. "Kita harus mampir ke asrama dulu."

Chanyeol berseri-seri. "Ini akan jadi menarik."

Ketika Kyuhyun lewat, dia menyerahkan uang yang aku menangkan ke tanganku, lalu menghilang di tengah orang banyak.

Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. "kau ikut bertaruh?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku. "Kupikir aku harus mendapatkan pengalaman sepenuhnya."

Dia menuntunku ke jendela lalu merangkak keluar, berbalik untuk menolongku keluar ke udara malam yang segar. Jangkrik sedang mengerik di kegelapan, berhenti cukup lama untuk membiarkan kami lewat. Rumput monyet di sepanjang trotoar melambai karena angin sepoi-sepoi, mengingatkanku akan suara laut bila aku tidak terlalu dekat untuk mendengar suara ombak pecah. Udara tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu dingin; ini adalah malam yang sempurna.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menginginkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu?" aku bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, memasukan tangan ke dalam sakunya. "Aku tak tahu. Semua tampak lebih baik ketika kau ada didekatku."

Rasa hangat yang tidak jelas yang aku rasakan karena kata-katanya langsung berubah melihat warna merah, noda kotor di kaosnya. "Ih, ada darah di bajumu." 

TBC

Mudah mudahan gak ada typo :D

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

With love,

Pcydelight27


End file.
